Those baby blue eyes
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: There is this little boy with dirty blonde hair and Roman a grown Samoan man. What will happen when their lifes suddenly collide? Roman loves kids, but will he be able to bear responisibility for an only three months old baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
this story is a wish from plebs :). For a change this one is not going to be a short story ;). Enjoy *heart***

* * *

A chuckle came from the little bed standing right next to the window. The sun was shining directly into it and two short arms were trying to reach some of the sun rays. The little boy squealed with glee, when he grabbed hold of something, which turned out to be his own foot. His shining blue eyes slightly squinted, while he focused on his big right toe, smiling brightly, before he took it into his mouth. He expected to taste some warm sun on his tongue, but his toe didn't really taste much different than as usual and he started giggling, when the feeling of his wet tongue tickled on his skin.  
"Ewww! Stop that!" A big hand grabbed his foot and pulled it out of the little boy's mouth.  
"That's disgusting!" The loud snappy voice let the boy's smile disappear and his eyes filled with tears, when the sunlight was covered by a big head.  
"Don't you dare to start crying."  
The little boy began sobbing quietly not knowing what he had done wrong.  
"Oh shut up!" The man yelled even louder, when a sad whimper escaped the boy's mouth. Tears were running out of the corner of his eyes, when the father stamped angrily out of the room. Leaving the little boy alone, crying desperately as he violently slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hey, the little brat is crying again!" The loud voice came through the door.  
"Oh come on! Shut him up already!" A woman screamed annoyed and a loud thud made the door tremble, when she threw a chair against it.

The boy's crying turned into loud screaming, when he realized how hungry he actually was. More and more tears ran over his little cheeks, calling desperately for his mouther to feed him. But as much as he cried, the door stayed closed leaving the little boy alone and starving in his small bed.  
The sound of the TV being turned on came through the door and soon the parents had raised the volume enough to drown out the little boy's begging sobs.

After what felt like an eternity the exhausted boy finally fell asleep, leaving a couple of tears on his cheeks to dry.

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Mama, come here  
Approach the pier  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home

If you love me, don't let go

xxx

"Look at him." The woman said in disgust. The little boy had coiled up in his bed, quietly sucking on his small thumb, while he was fast asleep.  
"His hair isn't even blonde …" She said throwing a snarky look at the boy's dirty blonde hair, which was covering his head with little curls.  
"He stinks." The man groaned, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not gonna touch him!"  
The woman sighed annoyed, before she picked the little boy up just to put him down again as quickly as possible into a basket.  
"Let's go." She said and they both left the house, taking the basekt with them.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I know, pretty short, but chapter two comes soon ;).  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to upload this. :/ (School is so stressful lately. Had two test this week)  
I'd love to read from you in the reviews *heart***


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! Oh my God your reviews were overwhelming! Thank you so much, for all the favs and follows as well! *heart* This means the world to me :).  
And since it's saturday (still weekend, God yes!) and you all seem to be so fired up (like me after reading all your reviews :D) here comes chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold night in fall.  
Roman had spent the afternoon in the park right next to his house. He liked the feeling of fresh air on his skin, the nice smell of fall in his nose. And the park was just the right place to escape from the noisy life in the city.  
But what he liked the most, were the kids with their bright smiles and loud giggling. Hundreds of them had been kept on running over the wet grass and through the woods, squealing with glee, while they were trying to catch each other.  
Roman had sat down on a bench, watching a group of five year olds playing hide and seek in the bushes. A smile had come upon his lips, following one for the boys with his gaze.  
He had short blonde hair and his clothes were covered with mud and green spots. _Obviously a passionate soccer player.  
_ The black haired man had chucked, watching how the boy was hiding between a way to thin tree. It was just too cute, when the blonde also covered his eyes with his hands. Roman almost could hear his thoughts through the distance _I can't see them, so they can't see me._  
This had been just so adorable and once again the tall man had caught himself out, thinking about how it would be to have his own kids.

Roman shook his head, finding himself back on the couch in his living room. The heat, coming from the chimney in front of him, made him realized that he had starred into the flames the whole time, lost in his thoughts.  
 _This was just ridicules_ , _he would never_ _be able to care for a little kid on his own._

xxx

Roman opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn't sitting on his couch anymore. The sun was shining brightly on to his face, when the black haired man found himself back in the park, sitting on a bench. Honestly it was pretty hot for a day in fall and when he started looking around, he noticed how green everything around him was … it was summer.  
A quiet screaming not far for him caught Roman's attention. He needed a moment to realize that it was coming from a parked car right next to him. Slowly the tall man got up and walked over to the vehicle, standing right in the melting midday sun. He shook his head in disbelieve. How could somebody leave his own child in the car at such a hot weather? It must have been over 30 degrees in the shade and Roman started to worry about the little boy inside, hearing his screams becoming quieter with every minute.

"Damn it!" The tall man cursed, quickly pulling his burning hand away from the door. When the metal outside was already that freaking hot, to what a heat must the boy be exposed to _inside_ then?  
Since the door was locked anyway, Roman started wandering around the car, searching for an open window. But there was none and another curse left his lips looking down at the poor little boy behind the glass. Roman's hand slipped into his pocket, just to realize that his phone wasn't there.  
"Are you freaking kidding me!", The black haired yelled and clenched his fist, before hitting the heated window in frustration. This caused the little boy in front of him to fall silent and look up to him, like he hadn't noticed the tall man until now. Baby blue eyes met grey ones, stealing Roman's breath away for a few seconds. Tears were sparking in the boy's eyes, but somehow Roman had the feeling of seeing a little smile on the boy's lips, just like he wanted to say _finally you're here.  
_ "I'm getting you out of there." Roman heard himself mumbling, before he took a quick and nervous look around. How come that there was **nobody** on the streets? There weren't even kids playing in the park nearby. It was just him and the little boy. Roman took a deep breath, before he punched the window of the driving seat. A loud and angry grumble left his throat, when a second punch made the glass burst and it finally broke down into a million pieces into the car. Roman hesitated a moment, realizing how the boy was squealing with glee obviously deeply impressed with the tall man's strength. It was almost like he was trying to say _a punch of a real superman.  
_ Roman shook his head in disbelieve, before he carefully made his way into the car.  
But right before he could reach the boy, something disturbed him in his sleep and pulled Roman out of this strange dream. Only the sight of those baby blue eyes was burned into his memory forever.

Roman startled from the soft pillows of the couch. How long did he sleep? A quick look on clock hanging at the wall right in front of him told him that I was already after midnight. Roman rubbed his sleepy eyes a little bit stunned. What had wake him at such a late hour?  
Tiredly he shook his head, about to go to bed, when a movement in the corner of his eyes made him freeze. Roman blinked in disbelieve. There was somebody out there. Yes, he was tired, but he definitely had seen a silhouette scampering in front of his window.  
The tall man switched the light on, before slowly entering the corridor towards the front door. Was that a car? He hesitated for a moment, listening to any noise coming from the outside, before he took the door knot and opened the door quickly.  
First he could see nothing. The night was jet black and his eyes needed some time to get used to it. His look slowly wandered around, searching for any suspicious movements, but there were none. Roman shook his head once again. Maybe living all by himself really wasn't that good from him and he was slowing becoming paranoid … The black haired man chucked, remembering his mother's words.  
He was about to close the door again, when his gaze fell on something small right in front of him. Roman blinked in disbelieve. He had focused so much on his surroundings that he hadn't even noticed the little basket standing _right in front of his feet._  
Why would somebody secretly put a basket in front of his door in the middle of the night?  
And the most important question was. _What was in that basket?_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading *heart*  
We'll see us in the reviews :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman had thought about just closing the door, pretending he hadn't seen this small basket in front of it. But he knew that it would probably not just magically disappear overnight and to be honest, Roman was a bit curious about what was inside. It doesn't happen so often that somebody leaves a basket in front of your door in the middle of the night, does it?

Roman didn't know how long he had been standing there just staring at the wooden basket, covered with a blue blanket. But he started getting really cold, so he decided to just take a look.

 _ **No way**_ … Roman had to force himself to breathe, when he looked down at the little boy. _That was a_ _ **baby**_. It was not more than a few months old, curled up into a little ball on the bottom of the wooden basket, with just a thin blanked wrapped around its small body.  
Roman found himself carefully stroking over the boy's dirty blonde hair as a try to make sure that his imagination wasn't just playing games with him. How could somebody leave this little baby alone, in the cold and in front of _his_ door? The sight of this lonely and lost boy was breaking Roman's heart. How could someone abandon a cute little baby like this one? He was asleep, sucking peacefully on his thumb and sighed happily, feeling Roman's soft touch.  
"Hey, you're all by yourself? Where's your mommy?" Without thinking Roman carefully took the little boy out of the basket into his arms.  
"You're cold buddy?" He whispered softly, realizing the boy was slightly shivering. "Let's get you inside."  
He was just so tiny in Roman's big hands and for a moment the Samoan was afraid he could hurt him by simply pushing him against his chest. Roman quickly threw the blue blanked over the little boy as well, before he carried him carefully into the house.

And there he was, standing in his living room with a little baby in his arms. What was he supposed to do _now_? Roman couldn't just keep him like a straying cat, could he?  
The Samoan shook his head. No, that was something completely different. Furthermore how should he take care of a little baby all by himself? What do babies even eat at such a young age? Where they still drinking their mother's milk? And where the hell should he get that from? Roman hadn't even something to wrap the boy inside. Were there a special sort of diapers you use especially at that age? And how should Roman know which were the right ones? How old was that baby anyway?  
With every minute that passed, Roman felt himself getting even more nervous. And the questions didn't just stop there. No, no there was just no way he could keep this little baby. He wasn't prepared for a child, not to mention the house with all its dangerous traps. What if it started crawling and fell down the stairs?  
A shiver went through Roman's body. No, he was so not ready for becoming a father, yet.  
But before the Samoan could continue with brooding over the frightening fact that he somehow just became father, the little boy started moving inside his arms. What should he do now? What if it started crying by seeing him? How do you make a baby stop crying?  
Another flood of questions floated through his mind, but they all disappeared at once, when the Samoan's look fell onto the little boys shining eyes.  
Roman's breath caught, when he noticed the boy was starring directly into his eyes.  
 _Grey collided with baby blue_  
It caught Roman that much by surprise, he almost dropped the baby in his arms. _This couldn't be … those baby blue eyes ... from his dream …  
_ The boy squealed with glee, feeling how Roman quickly pushed him closer to his chest again.  
"You like that huh?" The Samoan couldn't help but grin, when he saw the boy's smile becoming even brighter.  
This was the moment Roman realized that he would never be strong enough to give the little boy away again. Not if it meant that he would never see those sparkling baby blue eyes ever again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys *heart*  
and all your favs, follows and reviews for the previous chapter. They make me sooo happy.  
See you in the reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly the boy's eyes filled with tears and he started crying. Big salty tears were running over his cheeks, overstraining Roman completely.  
"Shh shhh it's okay." The Samoan whispered, slightly rocking the little boy in his arms, "You're okay." But the crying didn't stop and it was breaking Roman's heart. What should he do now?  
"Are you cold huh? Do you feel cold buddy?" The tall man murmured, looking into the boy's squinted eyes, just to realize he wouldn't get an answer. Damn it, what was he even doing here … trying to talk with a three months old baby. Roman shook his head. He would have to figure it out on his own then.  
The Samoan's look wandered through the living room. All what was left in the chimney were some weakly glowing pieces of wood, not strong enough to warm up the room for any longer. Roman searched for something like a blanket, but there was only the cover of the couch, which was way too big anyway.  
"Shhhh don't cry." Roman whispered soothing, carefully laying the boy down on the pillows for a second, causing the little boy to sob even louder. "Shhh I'm here. I'm right here." The Samoan quickly took his shirt of, wrapping it tightly around the boy.  
"I'm not gonna leave you, never." He carefully picked him up again, slightly rocking him close to his chest. "Shhh."  
Feeling the Samoan's warm skin against his cheek, the little boy's mouth started searching until it found Roman's left nipple. A sigh of relief escaped the boy's throat, when his soft lips surrounded the nipple and he started sucking greedy.  
"Oh, now I get it." The tall man said, wanting to smack his hand against his forehead, for being so stupid. Why hadn't he thought about that in the first place?  
"You're hungry." A moan left the little boy's mouth, still trying to get some milk out of Roman's nipple and the black haired man took this as a _yes._  
The Samoan froze, realizing what that meant. Well, good that he finally found out what the boy needed, but this still didn't solve the problem. Didn't babies at that young age exclusively drink milk from their mothers? And where the hell should he get that from at 01.00 o' clock in the morning?  
Roman took a deep breath, sitting down on the couch. _Okay Roman,_ he said to himself, _Don't panic. Just breathe, you can do this._

xxx

The tall man laid his cell phone aside and hurried up to get in the kitchen. The little boy was still busy with his nipple and Roman just hoped it would stay like this until he was finished.  
"Okay…" The Samoan mumbled more to himself, "… Google said that a few spoons of mushy fruits could work as well …" He started searching his fridge for the mango he had bought the other day.  
"Mango … mango … mango …" Roman continued talking to himself, while rifling through his fridge, "Ha! There you are!" He almost shouted and paused, getting aware of this odd situation. _Wonderful,_ Roman sigh. Now he had gone completely mad. Or which normal person would stand in the kitchen in the middle of the night desolating his own fridge to find a freaking mango, while talking to himself? Oh, and on top of all that he was still holding this cute little baby in his arms, which he didn't even know where it came from.  
Since the boy wasn't getting any milk from that nipple, it looked like he had decides to just eat the nipple whole and Roman chuckled at the tickling feeling the little boy's tongue left on his skin.  
"I'm so sorry buddy. But you'll get something soon." The Samoan promised, starting to mix some of the mango for him.

"Look what I've got here for you." Roman murmured softly. He had sat down on the couch with him, trying to get the boy's attention away from his nipple. When his thumb stroked the little boy's left cheek gently, he finally let go of Roman's nipple, turning towards the soft touch.  
"Good." The Samoan smiled, "Look at that. Does this taste good, huh?" Roman carefully put the first spoon into the boy's mouth, hoping his tongue movements were already developed enough to swallow the mushy mango. At first half of the mango found its way out of the boy's mouth again, but Roman didn't give up that easily, gently pushed it back inside and finally the boy started to swallow.  
"Good." The tall man whispered, watching his baby blue eyes widen, when the little boy got aware of the sweet delicious taste in his mouth. "Yeah.", Roman laughed happily, realizing the boy was searching for more. "You like that. Mango tastes good huh?" He refilled the spoon quickly, watching the boy eating greedy.  
"Easy, easy buddy.", Roman murmured, "We don't want to overstrain your little tummy, do we?" The boy started giggling, feeling the black haired man's fingers gently stroking over his belly. A happy smile came upon Roman's lips. _He was just too adorable._

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
I'm back! Thank you so much for all your support it makes writing this story even MORE fun! I really appreciate that! *heart*  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 ;). See you in the reviews ;D.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

„So, that's enough for today." Roman said, carefully pulling the fifth spoon out of the boy's mouth, earning a happy smacking noise from the little boy. He could see that he was still hungry and Roman wondered when his last proper meal had been.  
The boy was looking directly in to his eyes and once again, grey collided with baby blue, taking Roman's breath away. How was the boy doing this?  
The Samoan expected him to start crying again, because he seemed to be still hungry, but the little boy remained silent, giving Roman the feeling that this wasn't the first time he hadn't been full.  
"Come here buddy." The tall man whispered softly. He wished he could give him a little bit more, but after reading all those articles in the internet, it was almost a miracle that the boy's little stomach accepted the mango at all. Normally babies at that young age were allowed to only drink their mother's milk and start eating mushy food at the earliest with four months.  
Roman sighed and lifted the little boy over his shoulder, tapping slightly on his little back to help him burp.  
"I'm gonna get milk tomorrow." The Samoan promised, feeling some of the mushy mango running over his shoulder, when the boy burped.  
 _Fantastic,_ Roman though, glad he had taken off his shirt before. He had completely forgotten that babies did this sometimes and this reminded him of something else.  
Roman had been just so busy with this whole overstraining situation, he hadn't even had time to unwrap the child to see what he was wearing beneath the blanket. What if he had to change the diaper? What if he wasn't even wearing a diaper?  
Roman felt himself getting twitchy again, when a flood of new questions was about to float his mind. There wasn't a single diaper in this house. What the hell should he use then? He couldn't just wrap him inside some kind of towel, could he?  
The Samoan took a deep breath before unwrapping the little boy slowly.  
 _First of all observe the situation down_ _there_ , Roman forced himself to focus. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.  
When the tall man had removed the third layer his eyes widen in shock. Now he knew why the boy had been so cold out there. He was wearing nothing beside a small diaper, which seemed to be not as new as it should be. And once again Roman wondered where this little boy had been before he had found him in front of his door. An agonized moan left the boy's lips, showing how uncomfortable he actually felt.  
"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Roman murmured softly and took him into the bathroom.

xxx

The tall man had lain him down onto a towel on the soft carpet in the bathroom, after he had thankfully found some wet wipes somewhere in the closet.  
"Here we go." Roman whispered softly and held his breath, before opening the dirty diaper. The black haired man saw immediately that it hadn't been change for a while now and he felt sorry for the little boy. Sympathetically Roman stroked over his dirty blond curls, when the boy started whimpering.  
"I know. I know." The Samoan murmured, trying to clean the boy as gently as possible.  
"Almost done.", Roman could hear him whining in pain, when he went over the redden skin for the last time. Tears were sparkling in his baby blue eyes and the black haired man gently wiped away one of them on his cheek.  
"You're such a brave boy." The Samoan kept on stroking gently over his dirty blonde curls, watching a faint smile coming upon the boy's lips.  
Roman looked down on his work, realizing that because he had found this baby wrapped inside a blue blanket, he had assumed it was a boy, even when he hadn't had a single proof for it the whole time. But now he had and Roman noticing that the boy needed a name. He couldn't call him _little baby boy_ , or _buddy_ for the rest of his life, could he? Since there hadn't been a label with his name on it or anything, Roman felt a little bit helpless.  
"What's your name buddy?" The Samoan asked softly, but instead of an answer Roman heard the little boy farting quietly, reminding him that he wasn't completely done down there, yet.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
Again thank you so much for your support. It keeps me going and means so much to me :).  
I wish you all a good weekend! And since it's only sunday tomorrow (Yay still weekend *jump in the air*) we'll probably see us tomorrow again with the next chap. *big smile*  
I'll see you in the reviews *heart*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The little boy's eyes lay interested on the Samoan, watching how Roman quickly cleaned up the bathroom.  
"Okay, what can I use instead of diapers?" The black haired man mumbled, while he was searching for a salve in the closets. "Maybe a soft towel … Ah, there it is." He interrupted his brooding for a moment and focused on the little boy again.  
"This will help you're little bum to heal up soon." Roman smiled and started lubing the boy's irritated skin carefully. First he winced and struggled a little, but soon the boy realized that the tall man was trying his best to be as gentle as possible and he finally relaxed.  
"You're such a good boy." Roman smiled and tickled the boy's stomach, causing him to squeal with glee loudly. For a moment the Samoan couldn't pull his eyes away from the boy's sparkling eyes.

A happy giggle escaped the boy's mouth, before he opened it widely and yawned.  
"Oh, I think there's somebody really tired in here." Roman yawned as well, infected by the boy.  
"Looks like you're not alone buddy." He laughed, "Let's wrap you up quickly so we both can go to bed." Roman carefully picked him up and took the boy with him into the kitchen, getting a soft dish towel.

"Here we go." The Samoan murmured, fixing the improvised diaper with a safety pin. The boy gave him a sleepy yawn, while he tried to hold his eyes open. Roman couldn't help but smile at the cute little sound he made.  
"It's okay buddy. You can close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere." The tall man found himself kissing the boy's forehead gently, before he carried him into his bed room.  
Carefully he laid the boy down on the mattress. He looked so lost and defenses in Roman's huge bed that the Samoan decided to create some sort of barricade – made out of pillows and blankets – to protect the little boy from falling out of it.  
An unpleased moan escaped the boy's mouth, feeling the tall man leaving his side for a moment.  
"Don't worry." Roman quickly came back and pressed a gentle kiss onto the boy's head once again, feeling him relaxed immediately beneath him.  
"I'll be right back." The black haired man whispered. Then he got up to put on his pajamas, not letting the little boy out of sight, who was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed now.

As quietly as possible Roman laid down next to him, feeling the boy cuddling himself closer against the Samoan's warm chest immediately. Carefully the tall man threw the blanket over both of them, making sure the little boy could still breathe. Warm and regular Roman could feel the boy's breath, against his neck, laying a protective arm around the boy's small body.  
"Sweet dreams." The Samoan whispered, before he fell asleep as well.

xxx

This time Roman dreamed about those baby blue eyes. It was the little boy with his dirty blonde curls, giggling happily inside the tall man's arms, while the Samoan held him tightly. The feeling which was coming over Roman, seeing the bright smile on the boy's face, was just indescribable.  
How could a simple gesture like this make him so happy?  
Roman started tickling the boy's belly, not wanting the laughter to stop. The little boy's giggling became even louder and the black haired man could see some sparkling tears of joy in his baby blue eyes. Roman's heart skipped a beat, when a warm feeling floated his chest and the Samoan felt his heart slowly melting by this cute sight.  
"You're mine." Roman heard himself whisper in surprise, before he kissed the boy's forehead gently. The little boy squealed with glee, wrapping his short arms around the tall man's neck and the Samoan realized that this was all he ever wanted. Someone to care about ... somebody who would love him the same way as he did. Somehow this little boy was making his heart overflow with joy and Roman just hoped this dream would never end.

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
I don't know were the time went ... tomorrow is school again :/ (I hate mondays ...)  
BUT I was (even when I should have studied *shame on me*)so pumped up by all your nice reviews that I just HAD to upload a new chap! Hope you liked it!  
Thanks again for never stop reviewing *heart*  
I see you in the reviews ;)!**


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all a little note about the song I used in this. To make things clear, those are Ed Sheeran's words **not** mine, from his just awesome song "small bump", which inspirated me while I was writing that chap. Thank you Ed Sheeran I love your music so much._

* * *

A sun ray was shining directly onto his face, waking him up. Roman blinked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He must have been sleeping really deep, because for a moment he didn't know where he was.  
 _Baby blue eyes_ … The Samoan's body tensed, when his memory quickly came back. _The little boy …_ Roman's head turned around hectically, but the boy was right there, where he had laid him down a couple of hours ago. What time was it anyway?  
The Samoan's look fell on the alarm clock on the night stand right next to him, showing 7 am. A quiet yawn left his mouth, before he laid down again.  
His eyes were fixed on the little boy, who was still fast asleep beside him. The boy must have been really tired and Roman decided to watch him sleeping for a little longer, before he had to get up to buy some things.  
A warm happy feeling spread into the black haired man's body, when he noticed that the little boy had wrapped his tiny fingers around Roman's thumb. The boy was holding it tightly, while he was sucking peacefully on his other thumb.

 _And I'll hold you tight,_  
 _I'll give you nothing but truth_

 _Cause you are my one and only_  
 _You can wrap your fingers 'round my thumb_  
 _And hold me tight_  
 _And you'll be alright_

 _You can lie with my,_  
 _with your tiny feet_  
 _when you're half asleep._  
 _I'll leave you be_  
 _Right in front of me_  
 _so I can keep you safe_

 _And you'll be alright_

xxx

Roman couldn't hold himself back from stroking over the boy's messy dirty blonde curls for any longer. He just looked like an angel, tightly cuddled against Roman's chest. The soft touch caused the little boy to sigh happily, before he slowly opened his sleepy eyes.  
Baby blue crushed into grey and once again the tall man's breath was taken away by the little boy's eyes. Roman expected him to start crying, because he just had waked him from his peaceful sleep, but instead of tears the tall man could see a sparkling appear in his baby blue eyes.  
Recognizing the black haired man's friendly face - leant right over him - the boy started smiling brightly, making Roman's heart melt instantly.  
"Good morning little boy.", The Samoan smiled. The boy lifted his small hands to reach the tall man's face and got hold of Roman's short beard.  
"You like my bread?" Roman chuckled, when he heard the boy giggling, while he started pulling on it slightly. "Be careful, you gonna break it." The tall man joked and the little boy let go immediately, looking at Roman with widen eyes.  
"Hey, …" The Samoan's voice became very soft, gently stroking over the boy's cheek, when he saw the sudden fear in his baby blue eyes. "I was just kidding." Roman's soft voices and his gentle touch brought the bright smile back upon the boy's lips.  
"That's better." The tall man smiled and pushed the little boy's nose slightly. The boy started giggling loudly, causing little dimples to appear on both of his cheeks and that was the moment Roman knew exactly what his name should be. _Dean.*_

 _*Author note:  
For those of you, who don't know the original meaning of the name "Dean"  
American meaning:  
"Dean" is deviated from the old surname 'denu'(= valley)  
_

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
I know, long time since sunday, but here finally is the next chapter ;). I hope everybody understood, why Roman just HAD to call the baby boy 'Dean' (and how he actually came to this name) XD.  
Thanks for reading and all your support *heart*  
See you in the reviews ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

„What do you say Dean? Are we going to buy some things now?" Roman asked, with another look at the clock, showing almost 8 am. He really needed to buy some milk powder, before the little boy started to get hungry again. The boy's eyes widen in joy.  
"D-d-d-d- …" He started babbling happily.  
"Deeeaannn." Roman repeated slowly for him, earning a happy squeal.  
"Do you like your new name buddy?" The Samoan murmured, seeing the sparkling in the boy's eyes increase, while Dean started clapping with his small hands in excitement. A feeling of endless happiness floated Roman's body, when he realized that Dean just had tried to speak for the first time.  
Seeing how much Dean seemed to like his new name, made the Samoan feel even happier and he gently picked the boy up into his arms, giving him a loving hug.  
"Let's go shopping." Roman said, carrying a happy squealing Dean out of the house.

xxx

It was Monday, that meant many people on the streets and even more in the shops. But since they entered the supermarket right after it had opened, the shop wasn't as crowed as Roman had thought.  
The Samoan lived right behind the next corner, so he had decided to just take Dean into his arms and walk the 50 meters to the supermarket. He would buy some sort of carrying strap and maybe a car seat especially for babies later, but first Roman needed some baby food.

After the Samoan had entered the shop he instantly headed towards the baby selection, not having a clue where it actually was. First Roman tried to find it on his own, but after ending up in the section for pets - not once, but twice - the tall man gave up and asked one of the employees.  
"The baby section?", The woman murmured obviously distracted by Dean, who was laying half asleep in Roman's arms.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked, giving Roman briefly look, before her gaze instantly fell back onto the little boy. Roman slightly frowned, not understanding why she needed to know that for telling him the right way.  
"A-a boy." Roman finally answered.  
"That's a really cute son you have there." She smiled, carefully pushing the blue blanket aside - in which Dean was wrapped inside again, since the Samoan still had to buy some clothes for him - to have a better view on the little boy. Roman wanted to reply that Dean wasn't actually his, but hearing the women call the boy his _son_ brought back that warmth inside the tall man's body and he remained quiet, while just enjoying the feeling.  
"Just go over there." The employee finally could pull her eyes of Dean, pointing at the exact opposite direction Roman had walked into before. "In that corner you'll find everything you'll need for … What was his name again?"  
A grin came upon the black haired man's face, realizing Dean had enchanted the woman with the first look she had given him. This boy was just incredible.  
"Dean, his name is Dean." Roman laughed and noticed that the boy had opened his eyes, squealing happily when he heard his new name.  
"Awww, what nice name for a cute little boy like him."  
"D-d-d-d- …" Dean babbled, squealing in agreement and Roman felt his heart melting once again.  
"Awww he's so cute." The employee shouted, reaching out to gently stroke over his dirty blonde curls.  
"Okay, we better go and buy some baby food, before this little boy, gets hungry." Roman quickly said, already turning into the direction the women had pointed.  
What was that sudden uneasy feeling in his guts all about? The employee just had wanted to stroke Dean, didn't she? So why had this feeling of fear kept on crawling up his spine, giving the tall man little goose bumps all over his neck? Somehow he was scared that someone could harm Dean, _his_ Dean.  
"Thanks for your help." The Samoan gave the woman a last look over his shoulder -with a faint smile on his lips - before he quickly walked towards the baby section.  
Roman shook his head. How come that his protective instincts were already that strong, especially for a boy, who wasn't even his?

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
Here we go with chapter 8. Roman slowly starts to feel like a real daddy, don't you think ;)  
Thanks for your favs, follows and reviews *heart***

 **I'll see you in the reviews ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Roman thanked God that he had brought a bag with him. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to carry the milk powder along with all the diapers, wet wipes, baby powder and lots of other stuff for Dean, when he finally reached the shelf with baby food. Gosh, he never had thought that little babies needed that much stuff. When the Samoan come to think about it, Dean was even worse than Roman's ex-girlfriend and she had a closet full of shoes.  
"Everything it takes baby boy, everything it takes." The tall man sighed and chucked, slightly shaking his head. This boy had definitely but a spell on him and the weirdest part of it was, Roman was enjoying every single bit of it. So the black haired man left the store with full hands - in his right Dean, who was slowly becoming more and more active and in his left an overfilled bag of baby stuff – just to enter the next shop on his right to buy some baby clothes.

xxx

Roman just had a bodysuit with ' _Don't look at me that smell is coming from daddy'_ written on it in his hand, when he noticed Dean was getting more and more twitchy in his arm.  
"What is it buddy?", The Samoan locked eyes with Dean, who gave him an unpleased moan, twisting in Roman's arms. "Are you hung-", But he didn't have to finish what he was saying, when he noticed the strong smell coming from Dean.  
"Oh okay Dean, just let me buy these first, before we put a nice new diaper on you." Roman gave him a comforting smile, quickly taking the chosen bodysuits, bibs and a few pair of socks with him to the cash point.

Another moan left Dean's lips, when Roman finally exit the clothes shop – with now two bags in his left hand-.  
"Almost there Dean.", The tall man murmured, softly kissing his dirty blonde curls, discovering the visitor toilets behind the next corner. Roman was about to enter the cabin for men, when he realized that he would at least need something like a table to change Dean's diapers.  
"Damn it." The Samoan cursed quietly, searching for some kind of a sign on the walls to tell him where to find something like that. There was just no way that a big shopping mall like this didn't offer a diaper changing table to its customers, especially when they were selling baby stuff here.  
"Seriously …" Roman mumbled ironically, when his eyes caught the sign, telling him there actually _was_ a diaper changing table, "… in the _women's cabin …_ " A loud sigh left the tall man's mouth.  
"Do you know what you're demanding from me here little boy?" Roman frowned. He once had been in the wrong part of the restrooms in college, when he had just accidently entered the wrong door and it had been a complete disaster.  
Dean's quiet whimpering stopped for a moment and it just looked like he was pouting, trying to convince the grown man that he couldn't wait any longer.  
"Okay okay." Roman sighed and rolled his eyes, watching a faint smile coming upon Dean's lips.

xxx

"You definitely are the one in charge here." The Samoan chuckled, putting the bodysuit he just bought and what had _"My daddy thinks he's in charge. That's so cute."_ written on it, along with everything else he needed for a diaper change on the table next to Dean.  
"Let's just do this, before anyone sees me in here." Roman murmured a bit nervous and he could swear he saw Dean slightly sticking his tongue out at him.  
"What was that?" The Samoan shouted with fake outrage, a big grin on his lips.

The boy giggled happily and put his foot into his mouth once Roman had freed his limbs from the blanket.  
Suddenly the tall man heard how the door was being opened and he froze. A woman stepped into the restroom, eyeing Roman with a confused look.  
"I-I just have to change his diaper really quick." The Samoan stuttered, trying to overcome the awkward silence between them.  
"Oh, nonono. I just wondered if I took the wrong door or something." The woman smiled friendly, when she noticed the little boy on the changing table. "There's no need to rush." And with these words, she disappeared in one of the cabins.

"Oh God Dean, what did you eat?" The tall man groaned and held his breath, when Dean lifting his bum towards him caused another and much stronger wave of sickening smell to hit Roman right in the face. "Remind me to never ever give you mango again." Dean squeal with glee his feet still stuck in his mouth.  
"Come on. Let me open this up." Roman laughed and grabbed Dean's foot gently to pull it out of his mouth so he could reach the boy's improvised diaper. Dean filched, falling silent instantly.  
"What-", The Samoan's eyes met with the boy's, which were showing nothing but fear.  
"Hey …" Roman's voice was not more than a whisper, seeing how the boy's eyes were filling with tears. "Shhh I'm not gonna hurt you." He breathed, carefully stroking over his dirty blonde curls.

Roman's breath caught, when he noticed the bruises around Dean's arms and legs for the first time. They definitely hadn't been there when Roman found him the other night. Where did he get those? And how could somebody grab a child that violently to cause marks like this?  
"Who did this to you?" The Samoan gasped, taking a closer look at the marks wrapped around the boy's limbs, which were already turning blue. A heart breaking whimper left Dean's throat, who was obviously still afraid that his past could recur.  
"Shhhh …" Roman kissed Dean's forehead gently, not able to completely bear down the trembling in his voice. What if there was more? He hadn't thought about this before, but what if Dean was seriously injured and Roman hadn't noticed it so far?

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
I'm so sorry that it took so long. Just had a test at school today and there are coming more ... :/  
I though hope to also upload the thrid and last chapter of "The proposal" tomorrow.**

 **Thank you so much for your support, your reviews were so overwhelming again *heart*  
I see you in the reviews :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

„Shhh, I'll keep you safe." Roman whispered and stroked a tear out of Dean's face, causing the boy to look in his eyes. Dean's whining became more quiet.  
"Yeah Dean, it's me." The tall man murmured, seeing how the fear slowly disappeared out of his baby blue eyes.  
"That's better." Roman forced a smile upon his face, knowing that he had to bring Dean to a hospital for a check-up as quickly as possible. But first he had to changes this stinking diaper.  
Holding his breath, the Samoan opened the safety pin of Dean's improvised diaper. When he saw the mess in there, Roman decided to just throw the dirty dish towel together with some used wet wipes into the trash.  
"Here we go." The black haired man whispered, wrapping one of the new diapers, he just had bought, around Dean's waist. "Does that feel good?" Roman smiled and forgot his worries for a moment, hearing Dean's pleased sigh.

"Okay baby boy." The Samoan carefully picked Dean up in his arms again, after he had cleaned the table and put all the bought baby stuff back into the bags. "Let's get you to a doctor." Roman mumbled more to himself, feeling a new wave of tension coming over his body, while he left the restroom quickly.  
Dean had cuddled himself tightly against the tall man's chest, slowly drifting back to sleep. And even when Roman was still worried he couldn't help but smile, when his look fell onto the little boy in his arm, who seemed to feel so comfortable in his new bodysuit.

xxx

Since Roman still had no special car seat for Dean and the way would have been too long to walk it by foot, the Samoan had decided to just call a taxi.  
Dean's calm breaths against his neck were proof enough for Roman that it had been the right decision and the tall man tried to calm himself, while holding the boy tightly. _You're okay._

Dean seemed to like driving in a car pretty much, because when they finally arrived he was fast asleep, snorting quietly near Roman's ear.  
"Thanks." Roman payed the taxi driver with a friendly smile, before he quickly got out of the car.  
Dean seemed totally fine, slightly drooling onto the Samoan's shoulder. But just the thought he could have suffered serious damage from wherever he had been before, caused a sickening nausea to spread in Roman's body, making him want to throw up.  
It had started raining and the tall man quickly opened his jacket to wrap the boy inside, preventing him from getting wet. The quiet smacking noise from Dean - who seemed to really enjoy his new warm shelter under Roman's jacket - made the Samoan smile.  
"Almost there Dean.", Roman whispered, feeling himself getting more and more nervous, when they finally reached the hospital entrance.  
Water was dripping from his long black hair, but Roman didn't even take time to brush it out of his face, before he walked straight towards the ER.

xxx

"Hello, Sir." The woman behind the counter greeted Roman friendly, noticing the man's nervous look. "How can I help you?"  
The Samoan froze. Now that he finally had arrived at the hospital, Roman realized that he didn't even had a clue what he was going to say. He couldn't just tell her that he found this baby boy in front of his door, could he? What if she didn't believe him? What if she thought he was crazy and took Dean away from him?

"Sir? Are you okay?" The woman's voice suddenly was louder, pulling the tall man out of his thoughts and he was greeted with a pair of concerned eyes right in front of him. The receptionist had stood up from her chair and was now standing in front of the counter, carefully putting a hand on the Samoan's shoulder.  
"I-I …" Roman stuttered, "My name is Roman Reigns and I … I found this little boy in front of my door …" He shut his mouth again, realizing how ridiculous this must sound. The woman's eyes widened in surprise, when Roman slowly loosened his protective grip around Dean. Then he carefully opened his jacket, not wanting to wake the boy and earned an unpleased moan from Dean, when some colder air reached his body.  
"Shhhh …", A smile appeared on the Samoan's lips, while he quickly zipped his jacket back up.  
"I think Dean is a bit cold today." Somehow this little boy managed to make Roman feel better with simply cuddling himself closer against the tall man's chest.  
Wouldn't Dean cry, if he wasn't feeling well?

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
Oh God I'm so sorry that it took so long (school tries to bury me beneath tests lately :/)  
But here FINALLY is chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for reading and all the support *hug*  
I see you in the reviews *heart*  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The receptionist quickly had called for a nurse and within minutes Roman found himself sat down in one of the treatment rooms, Dean still in his arms. The black haired man sighed. He was just glad that they hadn't had to wait for hours in the overfilled waiting room next door, to finally see a doctor.

"Mr. Reigns?" A male voice, made Roman look up from Dean, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
"Yes." The tall man answered, watching a man - completly dressed in white - shut the door behind him, before he came over to the Samoan to politely shake his hand.  
"I'm Dr. Jackson."  
Roman nodded slightly, shaking his hand, before the doctor took a seat on his chair right in front of the tall man.  
"Is that the boy?" The other man asked and Roman caught himself out thinking what a stupid question that was. But instead of firing back if the doctor was seeing some other baby boy in here, Roman held himself back and just answered.  
"Yes. I found him in the middle of the night. Somebody left him in a small wooden basket in front of my door."  
"Did you already inform the police about that?"  
That question hit Roman by surprise. No, he hadn't called the police yet. But the doctor was right he should have done it to make sure that Dean's parents would be found soon. The Samoan's breath caught. Did he even want that the boy's parents were found? What if _they_ had treated him so badly?  
Roman shook his head, trying to clean up that mess of question in his mind. First he had to make sure Dean was alright, before he wanted to think about the police and everything which would come after that.  
"Honestly …" The black haired man sighed, "… no. This was all a bit too much for me during the last couple of hours." Nervousness was coming up in Roman's body, avoiding eye contact with the doctor. "He seemed to be okay and really tired so I just decided to wait until tomorrow. I thought maybe, whoever left him there would come back …"  
"That's okay Mr. Reigns, we can do this for you." The doctor said much more friendly, giving Roman a smile, when he noticed how nervous the Samoan actually was. "It's good that you brought him here though. Now we can do a full check-up on him to look for any diseases or injuries."  
"Actually that's why we're here." The words left Roman's lips without noticing that he already had started talking about _we_ and no longer just about him and the baby. "I found those bruises around his arms and legs."  
The doctor had come closer, to take a look on the marks and Roman quickly unzipped the jacket to give the other man a better view on the boy. Carefully the doctor took one of Dean's short arms in his hands, causing the boy to rip his eyes open in shock. The tall man felt Dean's breathing increase, while the boy buried his tiny fingers in the Samoan's shirt.  
"Shhhh it's okay Dean." Roman's deep and soft voice made the boy look up and once again grey collided with baby blue. Fear, nothing but fear was sparkling in Dean's eyes and the Samoan quickly pulled him closer to his chest, while tears started to run over the boy's cheeks.  
"Shhh he's not gonna hurt you …" Roman mumbled close to Dean's ear, trying to sooth the crying boy, "… I won't let him … You're safe …" He had started rocking Dean inside his arms and finally the boy started to calm down.  
"There already seems to be a strong bond between you and … Dean?" The doctor smiled, watching how Dean cuddled himself even closer to the Samoan.  
"Yes." Roman nodded slightly, "His name is Dean."  
"Looks like he really likes this name." The doctor grinned, seeing how Dean began to smile brightly, hearing Roman saying his name.

"Could you please put Dean down here, so I can take a closer look at him?" The doctor asked, pointing on the examination couch on the right.  
"Sure." Roman smiled, feeling much more comfortable now. Dean's charm seemed to have no limits. _Sure …_ the Samoan had thought this would be easy. How hard could it be to put a three months old baby down on a couch? … _really hard_.  
The moment Dean had realized, he was pulled away from Roman's chest, the little boy had fisted his tiny fingers in the Samoan's shirt.  
"Uhhnnnggg …" A loud and really unpleased noise left Dean's lips, while he was clinging to the material in his fingers for dear life.  
"Dean, Dean." Roman's soft and insistent voice reached the boy's ears and caused Dean to open his squinted eyes.  
"Shhh it's okay Dean. It's just me." The Samoan utilized Dean's brief hesitation to lay him carefully down on the examination couch.  
"Shhh …" Tears were sparkling in Dean's eyes and Roman started stroking his head softly.  
"Don't cry. Everything's alright. I'm right here." The boy sniffed quietly, not letting the Samoan out of his sight. "I'm not gonna leave you." Roman whispered softly, kissing Dean's forehead gently. "I'm right here." Then he put is thumb into Dean's small palm, causing the boy to immediately capture it tightly between his short fingers. "I promise."

* * *

 **Hey guys!  
Thank you so much for your reviews, favs and follows they mean the WORLD to me *heart*  
I'm really sorry for that quite long cliffhanger ... (School is keeping me busy ...)  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 11. :)  
I see you in the reviews *hug*  
**


	12. Chapter 12

During the examination Roman never left Dean's side, while he was trying to answer the doctor's question as good as he could.

"Okay. No serious injuries so far …" Dr. Jackson murmured more to himself, after he had finished his brief body check, by gently touching Dean's complete body.  
"Could you please keep him still for a moment, so I can take a look in his eyes?" He asked Roman, switching on a small lamp in his hand. The Samoan nodded, before he carefully took Dean's head between his hands.  
"Deeaaannn." His name left Roman's lips softly, pulling the little boy's attention on him. Dean giggled, realizing the tall man's face was hanging upside down in front of his eyes. He tried to touch the Samoan's beard with his hand and Roman took it, pressing it gently, while the doctor checked Dean's pupil reaction.  
"Nuhhh …" Dean whined and started twisting, when the sudden bright light hurt his eyes.  
"Shhh it's okay Dean. You're doing great." The tall man comforted him, softly whipping away a tear from Dean's cheek.  
"Good. Now I'm gonna check his ears." The doctor explained.  
"Buuuhhb." Roman grinned and poked the boy's little nose, causing Dean to squeal with glee, while the doctor continued his examination.  
"Open your mouth nice and widely." Dr. Jackson held a small wooden slat up.  
"Dean. Baaahhh." Roman opened his mouth widely and sticked his tongue out, watching the boy giggling, before Dean imitated him.

"Okay Mr. Reigns, I can see no signs for a head trauma or something similar, neither there are serious injuries on the rest of his body. That makes an MRI unnecessary." The doctor smiled, seeing Roman relax instantly.  
"I'd like to take a blood sample though, just to make sure that we don't miss something."  
"Okay." The Samoan said, "Can I take Dean into my arms for this? I think it would be easier from him then."  
"Sure." The doctor agreed, watching how Roman gently, picked the boy up.  
"Mhhhnnn …" Dean grunted happily, coiling up against the Samoan's chest immediately.  
"Good boy." The tall man murmured, holding one of Dean's short arms out for the doctor.

The agonized scream which left Dean's mouth, when the needle entered his skin, was breaking Roman's heart and he held the boy tightly.  
"It's okay buddy." The black hair man whispered, gently kissing his dirty blond curls, "Almost done." Dean was struggling in his embrace, while the blood was running into the ampule.  
"Shhh I'm here." He felt Dean fisting his shirt tightly, while more and more of his tears seeped into Roman's shirt.

"That's it." Dr. Jackson said, gesturing the Samoan to put pressure on the tiny stitch on Dean's arm. "I quickly get this to the lab. Would you please wait here for a moment?"  
Roman just nodded, lifting the desperately crying boy up so Dean was looking right into his grey eyes. "Shhh baby boy.", He tried to sooth him softly. "It's okay. Don't cry." Nothing but fears was sparkling in Dean's baby blue eyes and Roman pressed him back against his chest. "Shhh it's over. You're safe." The Samoan could feel Dean's hot tears against his neck, starting to rock him gently in his arms.  
"Shhh you're okay." Roman kept on whispering, feeling how Dean slowly relaxed.

"Look what the nice doctor left here for you." The tall man took a small patch, which had little giraffes on it and showed it Dean, who was still sobbing in his arms.  
"Is that a giraffe Dean, huh?" The Samoan asked, feeling how he slowly got the boy's attention.  
"G-g-g- …" Dean babbled, reaching out for the patch.  
"Yes, a giraffe." Roman smiled, "Do you want a giraffe on your arm Dean?" The boy smiled happily, letting the last tears in his eyes disappear, while the tall man put the patch over the tiny stitch on Dean's arm.  
"What a nice giraffe." The Samoan grinned, watching the boy carefully stroking over the patch. Then Dean looked up and Roman was greeted by the same sparkling baby blue eyes, which had convinced him to keep this baby the other night. The Samoan sighed deeply. Would he ever get used to that adorable look?  
 _No, the answer for this question was definitely no,_ Roman thought, feeling his heart melting once again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and for all your nice reviews *heart*heart*heart*  
**

 **I know it's been so long and I'm sorry (I had a tough week), but finally here it is and a second chap for "Just a little fight" will come up later as well (So if you want you can check that out, too ;D)  
I also thank you for all you're favs and follows *hug*  
I'll see you in the reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my God guys,  
I'm so sorry for the late update. I know you were all waiting for this so badly, but I just couldn't manage to upload it earlier. There are many things going on in my life right now and I bearly find time to write ...  
But I thank you all so much for your support, it keeps me going and so here finally is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

„I just got Dean's test results." The doctor shut the door behind him, quickly sitting back onto his chair. Roman straightened up, trying to pull his attention away from the little boy on his lap, who was not sleepy at all for any longer.  
"And I can tell that besides those bruises around his limbs and a light undernourishment, this little boy here is alright. Just make sure he gets enough to eat now and the bruises will heal soon as well."  
Roman took a deep breath, realizing that he had held it until now.  
"Thank God." The Samoan murmured, feeling a heavy weight falling from his shoulders. _Dean was okay._  
"Nnnnuuuhh …" Dean pulled Roman's attention back at him, starting to twist in the tall man's lap. It was just like Dr. Jackson had reminded the little boy of his hunger and Dean's mouth started searching for something to suck on. Another unpleased moan left the boy's mouth, realizing that this time the Samoan's warm skin was covered with his shirt, hiding Roman's nipples without a trace.  
"Unhnn …" Dean leant into the soft touch of Roman's thumb, which was stroking gently over his cheek, before the boy's mouth captured the tall man's finger and started to suck on it greedy.  
"You're hungry Dean?" The black haired man laughed, feeling Dean's wet tongue circling around the top of his thumb.  
"Nuuhhnn …" Dean groaned, getting more and more impatient. He had wrapped his tiny fingers tightly around Roman's thumb and started whining, when his stomach tightened painfully, begging for some milk. But as hard as the boy tried, of course no milk came out of the tall man's thumb.  
"Shhhh …" Roman carefully lifted the boy up, so his head was leaning comfortable against the Samoan's chest. Then he started rocking Dean comforting in his arms, hearing how the boy started crying desperately. "I've got the milk powder right here."

The doctor was a bit surprised hearing that, but he quickly put his confusion aside. Why should Mr. Reigns not have milk powder with him? Dean was a three months old baby with probably a good appetite, wasn't he? No doubt that he himself would have bought something to eat for the little boy. He also had seen the bags with clothing and diapers next to Roman's chair. Mr. Reigns really seemed to take good care of Dean and the doctor already could see the bond between those two. He was sure Mr. Reigns would be a good father for this boy.  
"It would be the best, if you take him to the third floor." Dr. Jackson started. Somehow he had enough trust in the tall man to send him up to the baby station alone, knowing he wouldn't just disappear until the police arrived. "You'll find everything you need for feeding Dean at the baby station there." The doctor explained to Roman, who almost had forgotten that he was still with them in the room, since the tall man had only eyes for the crying boy in his arms right now. Small sparkling tears were running over Dean's face and were soaked up by Roman's shirt, while the Samoan started stroking comforting over his messy dirty blonde curls.  
"Thanks." The tall man nodded thankfully towards Dr. Jackson. He would have shook the doctor's hand, if he had have a free one, but the two bags in his left hand and Dean in his right arm made it impossible. Dr. Jackson gave Roman a friendly smile, opening the door for him.  
"Come on Dean. Let's quickly get to the third floor and get you some milk ready." The black haired man hushed the crying boy, kissing his head softly, before he went through the door.  
"Oh and Mr. Reigns.", The doctor's voice made Roman pause on the door step, "I talked to the police. They said they'll be here in 30 minutes. I'll send them to the baby station then." Dr. Jackson said quietly, not wanting Roman to feel uncomfortable among all the other people in the ER, who maybe were listening as well. The Samoan nodded silently, before he left the emergency room, heading towards the elevators. His body tensed up, when he slowly became aware of the meaning of the doctor's words. The police would arrive soon and once again the thought of losing Dean right here, pierced Roman's heart painfully.  
It had been less than twelve hours since the tall man had found him, though the Samoan felt like Dean was already an important part of his life, a part Roman couldn't … no he wouldn't be able to live without anymore.  
What the hell was he going to do, if they wanted to take Dean away from him?

* * *

 **So, finally there it is. Hope you liked it.  
I'll see you in the reviews.**

 **P.S. I try to also update my other story "Just a little fight" during the next days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,  
I know it's been too long again ... the hot weather is giving me a hard time with sickening migrains ... and than this shooting in Munich yesterday (That's really not far from here and I was so worried about my friends...)  
... But hey there's only one school week left until sommer holidays, so I hope I can managed to write and update more then. **

* * *

„No way …", Roman groaned, while he was searching through the two bags. Dean was still crying desperately in his arms fisting the tall man's shirt, while his feeling of starving became stronger with every minute.  
"How could I forget to buy drinking bottles?!", The Samoan hissed, shaking his head in frustration. He already had put the milk powder on the counter of the visitors' kitchen, realizing that he really hadn't bought something to fill the milk in. Roman had been just so busy with getting food and all the diaper stuff, he totally forgot to take some bottles with him as well.  
"Damn it!" The black haired man cursed under his breath and covered his face with one arm, desperately putting his head down onto the counter in front of him for a moment.  
Maybe he really shouldn't take care of a little baby. He totally sucked at being a father. Yes, he even forgot to buy all the things he needed to feed Dean!  
The boy's loud screaming rang in Roman's ears, confirming the Samoan's thoughts even more.  
Maybe it really was the best, when the police would take Dean with them, giving him to a nice foster family, who knew how to take care of a little boy.

"Excuse me Sir, are you alright?" Roman filched, hearing the woman's voice right behind him. He didn't even heard her entering the kitchen.  
"Honestly …" The Samoan managed to say and sighted deeply, trying to not show her his despair, " … no, I forgot the drinking bottle." Dean's crying was becoming unbearable for the tall man, but not because of the volume. It was the fear and despair in his chocked voice, stabbing Roman's heart and breaking it into a million pieces, when the Samoan realized he could do nothing to make his baby boy feel better.  
"He is so hungry …" Roman murmured more to himself, desperately rocking Dean in his arms, knowing the boy wouldn't stop crying until he got something to eat.  
"Oh, that's not a problem." The woman smiled friendly and for the first time Roman noticed, he was actually talking to a nurse, "How old is your boy?"

 _Your_ boy? _…_ Surprised the Samoan looked up to her. Did he really look like a father or did the nurse just say it automatically?  
"He … he is three months old." Roman finally answered, still trying to calm Dean a bit by gently stroking his hair.  
"Okay. Come with me Sir, our sterilization machines are right next to this room." The nurse explained, leading the tall man together with the sobbing boy out of the kitchen.  
Sterilization machine? The Samoan couldn't hide a slight frown, while he followed the woman into the next room. Roman remembered that he had read something about sterilizing baby stuff the other night. It was to protect the babies from infections - especially during the first months - but the tall man hadn't thought about a special sterilization machine for the drinking bottles. Maybe it hadn't been so bad that this nurse was helping him out now.

"Here you are." The nurse smiled friendly and held the sterilized bottle in front of Roman, pulling the Samoan out of his thoughts once again.  
"T-Thank you." The tall man stuttered, taking the drinking bottle. Dean's crying had become quieter, when the little boy was getting more and more tired.

"Almost read baby boy. Almost ready …" Roman kept on rocking him in his arm, while he quickly prepared the bottle, but not before taking a brief look at the prescription on the backside of the milk powder box.  
At the time Roman had filled the right amount of powder in, the water boiler started steaming and the Samoan filled the heated water into the drinking bottle as well. Then he quickly checked for the right temperature, by carefully letting some milk run over his own wrist, like he had seen on TV a thousand times before.  
"Arghhh, damn it that's **hot**!" Roman hissed, when the hot milk hit his skin, painfully realizing that the inside of his wrist really was one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys and all your support.  
**

 ***heart* See you in the reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys,  
I know it's been a long time ... but ****finally** **here is the update you all waiting for**. **  
I'm on vacation right now and hope that I'm able to update more regularly.  
**

 **Enjoy :) I'll see you in the reviews.**

* * *

„You're okay?" The nurse was back and took a worried look into the kitchen, not wanting Roman to feel uncomfortable by her constant presents.  
"Y-Yeah it's okay." Roman stuttered, instinctively trying to shake the hot milk off of his wrist, "The milk was just a bit too hot."  
Dean, who must have felt Roman's body tense against his, was staring wide-eyed at the Samoan, through the tears in his eyes.  
"It's okay Dean." The black haired man whispered, when he thought he could see something like worry in those baby blue eyes. Roman gently stroked over the boy's blonde curls, while he filled some cold water into the bottle as well, checking the temperature again.

"There you go." A relieved smile came upon the Samoan's face, when he finally could silence Dean with carefully pushing the drinking bottle into his sweet little mouth. The blonde boy instantly started to attack the sucker of the bottle, drinking greedy.  
"It was about time, wasn't it.", Roman laughed, hearing Dean grunting loudly.  
The milk seemed to taste really good, because in less than a minute the boy had finished half of the bottle, without putting it down once.  
"Good boy.", The Samoan whispered, watching him fascinated. He had sat down on a chair right next to the kitchen. Dean's head was resting in the crook of Roman's left elbow, while the tall man lifted the end of the bottle a bit to prevent the boy from sucking too much air. Tightly Dean's tiny fingers were wrapped around the drinking bottle, while he was smacking loudly.  
"Does that taste good Dean?" Roman smiled, not able to pull his eyes off of the satisfied boy, who was taking in the last slips of his sweet milk with a pleased grunt and the Samoan took that as a _yes._  
A loud and happy sigh left Dean's lips, when Roman carefully pulled the empty bottle out of the boy's mouth.  
"Are you full now?", The black haired man grinning, while he gently stroked over Dean's filled belly, causing the little boy to burp happily.

xxx

"Mr. Reigns?" Roman jerked, pulling his eyes of Dean, who finally was sleeping peacefully against the Samoan's chest.  
"Yes?" His breath caught, when he saw the police officer coming towards him. _The police … they were here …_ The Samoan's body tensed and inappreciable his grip around Dean became tighter, causing the boy to cuddle closer against the tall man's warm body. Roman's look fell on the woman next to the officer, who was obviously not a cop.  
"Hello Sir, I'm Officer Shane O'Mac." The police officer greeted him friendly, "This here is Mrs. Carter from the youth welfare service."  
The brown haired woman gave Roman a warm smile, before her look feel on Dean, who had fisted the Samoan's shirt in his sleep, trying to stay as close as possible to the tall man.  
Roman was still sitting on the chair next to the kitchen, not knowing what to do. It might have been impolite to not stand up and shake hands, but honestly the Samoan wasn't quite sure if he was able to stand on his shivering knees, when he would get up now.  
"I need to ask you a few questions about last night.", Officer Shane said, pulling a note book, together with a pen, out of his pocket, "In the meantime Mrs. Carter will take care the baby."  
Roman winced inappreciably, knowing what would follow now.  
He should have been glad that finally someone, who really knew how to deal with little baby boys, would take over now, but all Roman could think of was losing Dean, _his baby boy_. They would take _his_ Dean away from him and give him to a foster family. This would be the last time he could hold Dean in his arms, before the boy would be gone forever and the Samoan would never see those baby blue eyes ever again.  
And there was nothing Roman could do about it. As much as he loved that little boy - who had stolen his heart in the first moment he had looked into the Samoan's eyes - Dean was still not his and Roman held his breath, watching how Mrs. Carter was slowly coming closer to take the boy from his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :D  
I know the last chapter ended with a pretty bad cliffhanger ... I'm sorry ... but here comes the update :).  
It felt like the reviews were EXPLODING after the last one! Thank you so much for all these comments guys. I LOVED the guesses in them! ... And I can tell you some of you were right about what will happen next ... but find it out on your own ;). Enjoy!**

* * *

"W-What is going to happen with him now?", Roman tried to hide the trembling in his voice, but it didn't work quiet well.  
"Don't worry Sir, Mrs. Carter will take good care of the baby, ...", The Officer smiled, when he noticed how nervous the black haired man was, still holding Dean tightly in his arms, "... while we can talk in a more quiet and private envirom-" But he was interrupted by Dean's deafening screaming.  
Mrs. Carter had tried to lift the little boy out of Roman's warm and save arms, causing Dean to rip his eyes open. Hot tears were instantly running over the boy's face, while he clung to the Samoan's shirt for dear life.  
"It's okay. It's okay little boy." The woman tried to sooth Dean, but the boy screamed even louder, when he saw Mrs. Carter's face and not Roman's in front him. He turned away with agony in his baby blue eyes as he wanted to say something like _Don't you fucking touch me!,_ while an agonized cry escaped his throat. Desperately Dean held on to the soft material in his hands, almost pulling the shirt off of Roman's body, while the brown haired woman still tried to part him from the tall man. She never had expected the boy to be _that_ strong, when Dean struggled and twisted violently in her grip, starting to kick her with his short feet.  
"Uhhhaaahhhh!", Dean screamed from the top of his lungs. Somehow he had managed to wrap his small arms around Roman's neck, determined to never _ever_ let go again.  
Dean's freak-out shocked the tall man completely, while he watched the little boy's face turning deep red and Roman feared Dean could just stop breathing.  
"Shhh shhh, it's okay Dean. It's okay.", Roman couldn't stop himself from carefully taking Dean back into his arms, "Shhh it's all good." The Samoan started rocking the baby boy against his chest, causing Dean to fall silent instantly. A quiet sob left the boy's lips, when he looked up into Roman's caring grey eyes, before Dean quietly took a deep relieved breath.  
"I'm here." The black haired man whispered, gently stroking a tear from the boy's face, "I'm not going anywhere." He kissed Dean's forehead lovingly, earning a pleased sigh from the boy.  
Officer Shane O'Mac and Mrs. Carter exchanged surprised looks, when the boy - who had cuddled himself back against the Samoan's chest - fell back asleep inside the tall man's protecting arms in less than a minute, like nothing had happened.  
"I-I suggest then that … Dean was it, right? …" The Officer threw a slightly insecure look at Roman, who quickly nodded in agreement, " … stays in Mr. Reigns arms for now and we first do this small witness report, before Mrs. Cater will talk with you about what will happen next with … Dean." He had locked his eyes with Roman, not wanting to witness another out-bust from Dean. He never had thought that a little boy like Dean was able to scream that loud.  
Quickly the Samoan gave him another nod, glad that the boy could remain in his arms for a little longer.

xxx

"Good Mr. Reigns. Thank you very much for your cooperation.", Officer Shane ended their small interview in one of the empty hospital rooms, closing his note book. Roman hadn't been able to tell him much about the assumed parents, what would make this case even more difficult, nevertheless the Officer was thankful for every information the Samoan had given him. "The discovery already started. Would you like to be informed, when we achieve a breakthrough in this case?", he asked, seeing how strong the bond between Roman and the baby already was. This was something that didn't happen so often and Shane caught himself out thinking if it wasn't possible that the boy could stay with the tall man a little longer - knowing how important the feeling of safety was in such a young age - maybe just until they made some progress in that case …  
"Yes please." Roman answered quickly, who was sitting on a chair across from the police Officer. The Samoan's concerned look was back on Dean, who was sleeping peacefully inside his arms, wondering for how long this would last, now that the interview was over.  
Somehow the little boy had crawled deep inside the tall man's open jacket, cuddling himself close to Roman's broad left shoulder. A smile came upon the black haired man's face, while he carefully pulled the zipper up to make Dean's little cave complete. He could hear him sighing happily, causing Dean's warm breath to slightly brush over the Samoan's neck, when the boy pressed himself even tighter against Roman's warm body.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
I'll see you in the reviews :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :D**

 **I thank you so much for your support. Your reviews cause my heart to melt *melt melt* Thank you!  
And ... drum roll ... here comes chap. 17 for you. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

xxx

"What will happen with Dean now?" Inappreciably Roman's grip around the boy became tighter. The police Officer had left him alone with Mrs. Carter, who now was sitting on Shane's chair in front of Roman and the Samoan felt himself getting twitchy.  
"Normally I would take the boy with me." The woman started to explain, watching how the tall man's breath caught, "But …" Mrs. Carter continued quickly, hearing Dean moaning, when the boy felt Roman's body tense against his. " … since you Mr. Reigns seem to already have such a strong bond to this child …" A faint smile came upon her face, realizing how protecting the Samoan's arms actually were wrapped around the boy " …. which … Dean is obviously requiting really strongly …"  
Roman couldn't help but chuckle at that comment, remembering Dean's complaining whenever the tall man was about to leave his side … It was just so true.  
" … could you imagine to take care of the boy for a little while?"  
Roman held his breath, not believing what he just heard. She actually let him keep Dean? Even when it would be just for a while.  
"Of course you need to fill out some papers for me first to make sure you're suitable as a … foster father.", Mrs. Carter quickly added, realizing that she had gotten carried away by her sympathy for the boy, "Y-You have to know t-that I'm actually not authorized t-to do this when someone w-who's not in our s-system - … B-But since D-Dean must have gone through so much stress a-already …" The woman stuttered, noticing that she was trapped in her own words. Roman smiled, when the troubled woman took a deep breath and once again the Samoan was amazed by Dean's endless charm.  
"It's okay, I know what you mean." The tall man smiled friendly, "I also want Dean to feel safe after everything he must have been through." He took a deep breath as well, which he had unknowingly held until now, when Roman realized - much to his surprise - that Mrs. Carter from the youth welfare service seemed to actually be on his side.

xxx

 _Have you had treatment for serious or chronic illness?  
Have you ever received, or been advised to seek, mental health service?  
Have you ever received, or been advised to seek, treatment for alcohol/ substance abuse?_

Roman went through the medical form in front of him, what felt like the hundredth paper he had to fill with his personal data. He felt like the foster-family-service now knew more about him, than he ever had known about himself. Exhausted the Samoan shook his head, before he marked all three boxed in the _no_ strip with a cross.

 _Have you been hospitalized in the past five years?_

The tall man sighed, running a hand over his face. In the past five years? Yeah, there actually had been his rupture in September 2014. Roman took the pen back into his hand, writing _hernia inguinalis_ down on the line below.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in front of this flood of paper work now. But when the Samoan looked down on Dean, sleeping peacefully in the crook of his left arm, Roman realized that it didn't matter if there were another thousand papers waiting for him. He would fill them all, as long as it meant that he could keep _his_ boy.  
Silently the black haired man put the filled paper to the others, before his look fell on Dean once again. The boy's mouth was half-open and Roman chuckled, when he watched a small drop of drool slowly finding its way over Dean's lower lip and onto the Samoan's arm. It was just too cute.  
His sudden smacking caused the tall man to freeze, afraid he had woken the boy. But Dean seemed to just dream about something nice, when a faint smile came upon his pink little lips, before he cuddled closer into the warm space between Roman's side and left arm.

* * *

 **Well, well ... sleeping baby Dean does there even excist something more cute?**

 **Thanks for reading guys :)  
I see you in the reviews *heart***


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys,  
how come time passes so fast? 6 days since the last update?! ... I mean how is this even possible?  
Thank you so much for all your nice words, heart warming like always *heart*  
Here comes your desiderated updated :)  
Enjoy!**

xxx

Roman took one of the last pieces of paper, which was part of the _Background check_ and even when it was about the fiftieth time the Samoan was writing his name on a form within the last hour, Dean's warm body - coiled up against his - made the tall man continue without hesitation.  
"Almost done baby boy.", Roman whispered, while he was breathing a lovingly kiss on Dean's messy curls, earning a pleased sigh from the boy.

 _Were you ever charged and/or convicted of a crime against a child?_

What a question was that? Roman shook his head, before he quickly marked the box with a thick cross, _**no**_.

Mrs. Carter entered the room just when Roman had put the last form on the appreciable pack of papers, watching the Samoan gently stroking over Dean's dirty blonde hair, before she closed the door behind her. The quiet clicking noise pulled Roman's attention from the sleeping boy in his arms and he greeted the brown haired woman with a bright smile.  
"Finished.", Roman declared happily, handing all forms at once over to Mrs. Carter.  
"It must have been hard to fill them all out in less than two hours. I mean normally potential foster families get those via mail and have more than one week until they have to send them back to us.", she said sympathetically and by the look in the tall man's eyes Mrs. Carter could tell that she was right.  
"Yeah, but Dean isn't a normal case." The Samoan clarified and a tickle went through his body, when Roman realized how close he actually was to become Dean's new family, "He's something really special and that makes this hard work even more worth."  
"Yes you're right." Mrs. Carter smiled, but it had a slight apologetic touch, when she told him that there were a few more questions from her to come as well.  
"I'm sorry. But this time I'll do all the writing and you, Mr. Reigns can just sit there and answer. I promise, it will take less than fifteen minutes."  
"It's okay." Roman smiled, gesturing her to sit down. He was just glad Mrs. Carter didn't want to take Dean out of his arms again.  
With her note book in hand, wanting to also take a closer look at Roman's appearance and handling with the boy, she took a seat on the other side of the table.  
But before she could start her interview Dean began to stir in Roman's arms and by the look of his face expression the Samoan could tell that the boy was feeling uncomfortable.  
"What is it baby boy?" Roman asked softly. But when he carefully repositioned Dean, so the boy's cheek was resting on the tall man's shoulder, Roman didn't need an answer. "Oh, could it be that there is somebody in here, who needs a new diaper?"  
Hearing the Samoan's voice Dean had lifted his head, looking directly at Roman with his sleepy baby blue eyes.  
"Am I right Dean?" The tall man whispered, lovingly rubbing his noise against Dean's, causing the little boy to giggle.  
"Do you mind if I …?" Roman quickly turned to Mrs. Carter, remembering that she was still with them inside the room.  
"No, not at all.", she answered, rapidly standing up to give the Samoan some room. Roman's attention was already back at the boy, while he was carefully lying him down onto the table and Mrs. Carter quickly utilized the moment - a faint smile on her lips - to unnoticeably write down some notes.

"Yes, this looks like somebody did a pretty good job in here.", Roman laughed, after he had opened Dean's diaper. And there they were again, these cute little dimples on the boy's face, when Dean covered his eyes with one hand, looking a bit embarrassed.  
"Oh, there's no need to be ashamed Dean." The Samoan whispered, pressing a lovingly kiss on the boy's forehead, "You'll be clean in a minute."  
A happy sigh left Dean's lips, not moving a muscle, while Roman gently removed the boy's little mess.

"There you go." The tall man smiled, closing Dean's bodysuit, "Like new." He murmured and kissed the boy's small belly, earning a joyful squeal from Dean.

"You're ready to go back to business Dean?" The Samoan asked, after he quickly had cleaned the table with some wet wipes and threw them - all together with the dirty diaper - into the trash cane. But it seemed like Dean didn't really care, as long as he could fall back asleep in Roman's arms.

* * *

 **There we go, looking good with a quick diaper change in front of Mrs. Carter ;)**

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
I see you in the reviews :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!  
So sorry to have kept you ****waiting for so long. I had a test this week (got an A for it :D) and a presentation (still more to come in the next weeks). But I managed to finish this chap in the breaks and when I had time during my babysitting job today :).**

 **Enjoy *heart***

* * *

xxx

"You were born on the 25. May 1985, right?", Mrs. Carter looked up from the fill form, seeing Roman nodding in agreement, "That makes you …" She quickly started calculating.  
"31 years old." Roman helped her with a friendly smile. Mrs. Carter wrote it down quickly, mumbling something about _no problems with the difference of age - because Roman would be still under 60 when Dean would turn eighteen -_ before she came to her next question.  
"You're living on your own house not very far from here." Mrs. Carter murmured, while she went through the forms in front of her, "You wrote that you're living in a one family house. How big is it and where will Dean sleep?"  
"Ehm …" Roman began, suddenly starting to feel hot. _Where will Dean sleep?_ He couldn't tell her that he was okay with the boy sleeping in his bed, couldn't he. To be honest Roman hadn't even thought about that yet, so he started to improvise. "… The house must be something about 140 m² big. There is a room in the first floor with ca. 14 m², which I don't use at the moment. I planned to design this for Dean, because it's right to my bed room and directly above my office. Furthermore the light conditions there would be perfect for Dean's bed room."  
Impressed Mrs. Carter raised her eye browns, while her pen was dancing over the paper.  
"You were talking about _designing._ Are you working in that kind of industry?" She continued asking, because she hadn't found the filled form about Roman's _social life,_ yet.  
"Yes, I'm working as an architect." Roman grinned, obviously amused that Mrs. Carter, herself was a bit overstrained with the mass of forms in her hands.  
"Oh there it is …", she mumbled, quickly running over the page, "What a nice job Mr. Reigns." The brown haired woman smiled still a bit absent, writing down some more notes: _secure income; ca. 3100 dollar per month.  
_ "Yeah, I'll do it with passion." Roman smiled, already thinking about Dean's new room. It really was a good idea to choose that one for him, because of all the facts he impulsively had named before. And the longer the Samoan thought about it, the more he knew Dean would love it.  
"Do you have to drive to work then?", Mrs. Carter pulled Roman out of his thoughts.  
"Oh no. Like I said before, my office will be right beneath Dean's room and I work exclusively there." The Samoan softly brushed through the boy's messy curls, imagining that he soon would work in his office, while this small dirty blonde angle would sleep right above him in his new baby blue bed room … yes, Roman would definitely paint it blue.

xxx

"Okay Mr. Reigns, …" Mrs. Carter stood up from her chair, shaking hands with the Samoan, " … then I'll come to see you and Dean within the next days." Roman grave her a friendly smile, before he nodded in agreement.  
"Dean and I are looking forward to your visit." He added quietly, trying to hide the growing panic inside his body. There were still so many things to do. Nervously Roman's look fell on the two plastic bags next to his chair. This was the only baby stuff he had bought so far. But where should he get all these other things like a baby buggy or a bed for Dean in such a short period of time? His house also was still not made for a little boy like Dean, full of dangerous places. What if Mrs. Carter would already ring on his door tomorrow?  
Thinking about time … what time was it anyway? Roman's look quickly wandered over to the clock on the wall, telling him that it already was 03.00 pm. _Damn it, was it really that late already?!  
_ "Oh and Mr. Reigns, "Mrs. Carter turned around again before she left the room, "I talked to Dr. Jackson earlier. It looks like Dean didn't get all necessary inoculations yet. The doctor already made a new immunization card for him. You can pick it up at his office in the first floor. He will explain everything else to you there.  
"T-Thank you.", Roman stuttered. This whole thing slowly started to ask too much of him. Vaccinations as well? But when the Samoan thought about it again … What else had he expected from a boy, who had been abandoned in a freaking _basket_ in the middle of the night?  
Roman shook his head. What kind of parents could do such a thing?  
"Let's go Dean." He whispered, looking down at the yawing boy in his arms. Dean just had woken up, watching Roman fascinated through his still sleepy eyes.  
"D-ddd-ddd!" He squealed with glee, while he was trying to reach the Samoan's face, causing Roman to smile warmly.  
"You're awake now?" He gave Dean one of his fingers, watching the boy entangling it instantly with his tiny ones, while he was giggling happily.  
"Come on baby boy, there's no time to lose.", Roman grinned, who almost had forgotten his sorrow from before at the sight of _his_ cute little boy.  
Somehow the tall managed to take the two bags in his left hand - not wanting to withdraw his right index finger from Dean, who seemed to be so happy right now - while Roman was still holding the boy in his left arm. With a successful smile the Samoan walked through the door, which Mrs. Carter knowingly had left open for them earlier. But Roman didn't even come two steps closer to the elevator, before he heard his name being call from behind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked it.  
I would love to hear from you in the reviews :). Who do you think can this be calling Roman's name from behind? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys :D  
Thanks for your patience *heart*. I can't believe weekend is over again ...  
I really liked your guesses for whoever calls for Roman *thank you* ... let's disclose this secret ;)  
**

 **Enjoy the new chap!**

* * *

"Mr. R-Reigns was it, right?"  
Roman turned around quickly, seeing the nurse from before standing in the corridor a few meters away from him.  
"Yes." He smiled friendly at the smaller woman, who still seemed a bit cautious, not wanting him to feel followed.  
"Since the boy is allowed to stay at your side …" The nurse concluded, her look fixed on Dean, who was still busy with Roman's finger. Then she quickly disappeared in the room next to her.  
"… you will need this …" She smiled, coming out again with one of the sterilization machines in her hands.  
"B-But … you can't just …" The Samoan looked at her in disbelieve.  
"Don't worry Sir." The nurse explained friendly, "I already talked to Mrs. Carter and the head nurse. The station will lend it to you as long as you'll need it. See it as a little start-up aid." The smile on her lips grew, when she saw the endless gratitude in Roman's eyes. And before the tall man was able to reply something, the nurse had already helped him to clamp the machine between his right arm and midsection.  
"You'll be a great dad for Dean." She smiled, hoping to cast out some of the Samoan's doubts. "You already are." The nurse added quietly, throwing a last look at the happy boy inside Roman's arms before she left.

"Nm … nm … nm …" Dean smacked. He had put Roman's thumb into his mouth, starting to suck on it.  
"Dean?" The tall man's soft voice caused the boy to pause, looking up with his wide baby blue eyes. "Is my little baby boy hungry again?" Dean started giggling happily, feeling Roman softly stroking his belly.  
"Yeah, I think I'm right." The Samoan decided with a look on the clock. "Four hours must feel like an eternity for my little ravening monster." Roman whispered, while he was lovingly rubbing his nose against Dean, hearing the boy squealing with glee.  
"Okay, then we'll first make a short side trip into the kitchen, before we pay Dr. Jackson another visit." He smiled, already heading towards the water boiler.

xxx

"Come in." The doctor shouted from inside and Roman entered the office.  
"Hello Mr. Reigns." He greeted the Samoan friendly.  
"Mrs. Carter said you have something for us?" The tall man paused in surprise, realizing he actually just had said _us_ instead of _me.  
_ "Yes, please take a seat." Dr. Jackson smiled with a movement of his hand towards the empty chair in front of his desk, watching Roman sitting down slowly.  
"I have Dean's new _yellow notebook_ here _."_ The doctor came straight to the point. "I already tested his reflexes, eyes and ears during the examination this morning and noted the results down in here. So far they're all faultless and I just need to take the boy's exact weight and measures to make today's examination complete."  
"So no injections for today?", Roman asked hopefully, remembering Dean's reaction to the blood drawing a few hours earlier.  
"No Mr. Reigns, Dean's pediatrician will do this in the course of this week." And seeing the Samoan's look he quickly added, "Don't worry I put a business card into the notebook as well. Dr. Adams is a good friend of mine. He's a specialist at his work with children and has his practice not far from here. He's awaiting your call." Roman nodded in agreement, visibly relaxing on his chair.  
"But before I tell you more about these immunizations, let's first measure and weigh Dean that we don't have to wake him later." Dr. Jackson smiled, looking down at the boy in Roman's arms, who was about to fall asleep.  
"Yeah, he just ate." The tall man laughed quietly, while he was gently stroking over Dean's full belly, earning a pleased moan from the boy, "I would be tried, too, after emptying that bottle as quick as he did." Roman grinned, watching Dean smiling back at him. "I tell you, his appetite is as big as a dinosaur." He said, hearing Dean giggling.  
"That's good." Dr. Jackson laughed amused, already guiding the tall man over to the examination desk.  
"Who's my little dinosaur?" Roman distracted the boy skilled, carefully laying Dean down on the scale.  
"D-d-d-d-d …" He babbled happily, before a yawn interrupted him.  
"Okay." The doctor nodded and Roman's hands were quickly back around Dean, lifting him up, "Five kilograms. Perfect." He murmured, noticing it into Dean's _yellow notebook._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **I see you in the reviews *heart***


	21. Chapter 21

xxx

"Very good." Dr. Jackson said, while he was noting the last results down. Dean already had cuddle back against Roman's chest, getting a lovingly kiss from the Samoan for being so nice and calm during the procedure.  
"Okay so here is the _yellow notebook_ and this is Dean's new vaccination record. Since we're not sure if the boy already got enough vitamin K to prevent a clotting illness, I prescribe you some tablets you can easily give him together with his milk. These also contain vitamin D to avoid a rachitis.", Dr. Jackson explained, handing the pack of pills over to Roman.  
"Now to the immunizations ..." The doctor opened the record, "Normally a baby receives the first vaccination when it turns two months old." He pointed at an empty field. "In view of Dean's blood test, the boy hasn't been immunized yet. I already talked to Dr. Adams about it and he said that there's no problem for Dean to catch up on this during the next days. The pediatrician is already informed about everything, though I will explain it for you." Dr. Jackson's look was still on the vaccination record, when he started to talk about the content and reason for the injections.

"So Dean will get two inoculations during our next visit at the pediatrician's practice, which will immunizes him - among other things - against ear infection, meningitis, hepatitis B and tetanus?", Roman asked, who had trouble to see through all those illnesses.  
"Yes and when Dean received these he will be back on schedule Mr. Reigns." The doctor smiled handing both notebooks over to the Samoan, "Dr. Adams will explain you everything else, just make sure to always bring the notebooks to your visits."  
"I will, thank you." Roman said, quickly putting the papers into one of the bags.

xxx

The taxi drive with its slight swinging must have made the boy really sleepy, because when Roman entered his front yard Dean had curled up against the Samoan's shoulder with his eyes closed.  
Roman couldn't blame his baby boy for feeling exhausted by this busy day so far, but there was still no end in sight. The tall man sighed after checking his watch ... _4.00 pm.  
_ "Come on Dean.", Roman instantly smiled, when his look fell on the peacefully sleeping boy, "There are still a lot things we have to get for you."  
As much as Roman had enjoyed it, feeling Dean sleeping right next to him, the Samoan knew that the boy needed his own bed soon. Especially because Mrs. Cater could decide to pay them a visit already tomorrow.

"Hey." A friendly voice from his left, pulled Roman out of his thoughts, while the tall man was trying to find his keys.  
"Hi Dolph." He took a few steps backwards - down the three front steps of his house - to greet his neighbor over the fence. A slightly shy smile came upon the tall man's lips, when he saw the surprised look on Dolph's face, realizing it had to be really strange for the blonde man to see him suddenly having a baby overnight.  
"I-Is that your kid?" Zigger asked, visibly confused, "I-I did know you had a …"  
"N-No, I still don't have a girlfriend." Roman quickly stuttered, trying to clear away the awkward atmosphere between them, "T-This is Dean …"  
Hearing the Samoan speaking his name out loud the boy instantly opened his eyes, meeting the tall man's glowing grey ones.  
"Oh hello Dean.", Dolph smiled, automatically leaning over to the little boy.  
"I-It's a long story …" Roman said still a bit nervous, "… he obviously was abanded by his parents …"  
"Really?" The blonde man asked shocked. "Who could leave such cute little baby all by itself?"  
"I don't know man." The Samoan shook his head. Dean was still looking saucer-eyed at him, starting to giggle joyfully, when Roman tickled his belly.  
"Did you here that Dean?" He asked, earning a bright smile from the boy, recognizing the tall man's voice, "Dolph said you're cute."  
"You two seem to already have a strong bond.", the blonde noticed, infected by the boy's endless happiness.  
"Yeah.", Roman answered a bit proudly, giving Dean a lovingly his on his forehead, "I just signed the formulas. Now I'm officially Dean's foster father."

* * *

 **Hey guys! *heart*  
Thank you so much for reading! (I know I'm torturing you with the late updates right now and again, I'm so so sorry for that)  
I hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I did witing it :) (It's just nice to take some time off of school and dive into this cute little world of baby Dean *smile*)  
**

 **See ya in the reviews!  
(P.S. Your latest reviews were overwhelming *bright smile* Thank you so much for that. They give me so much strength every time I read them.** ***hug***


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! :D  
Finally I'm back with this story. I know you've been waiting so long for this update. Thanks for your patientce *heart*  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Really? That's awesome man.", Dolph said excited, turning towards his house to call for his wife, "Honey, come here quick!"  
"What? Did something happen?" Lana put her head out of the kitchen window, reacting a bit worried to her husband's loud shouting.  
"Yeah it did.", Dolph smiled brightly at her, "Come here babe, I have to introduce someone to you."

"Daddy!" their son made his way towards the blonde, with unsteady steps, supported by his mother.  
"Hey big man." Dolph grinned proudly, watching how the one year old let go of Lana's hand. The ambitious boy overcame the last two steps on his own, before he fell towards his father's leg, instantly grabbing hold of Dolph's pants.  
"Good, very good Seth." The blonde lovingly stroked over the boy's two-toned hair. Seth's look wandered up to the tall Samoan, anxiously hiding behind his father's leg.  
"Hey Seth.", Roman smiled friendly, knowing that he sometimes had a slight scary effect on his small neighbor.  
"There's no need to hide, buddy." Dolph carefully lifted him up into his arms, "Look what Roman wants to show us." Seth's eyes widen in surprise, when he noticed the little boy in Roman's arms.  
"B-Baby …", A bright smile came upon the one year old's face, who just had started with talking in one-word-sentences. At the same eye level as the Samoan, Seth's fear seemed to be no longer existent and the two-toned boy happily bent over the fence to have a closer look at Dean.  
"Baby …", he repeated himself a bit louder and Dolph had to tighten his grip around him, to avoid his son from falling into the tall man's garden.  
"Woaw careful Seth.", his father laughed, "We don't want you to fall down, do we?"  
"Daddy …" The two-toned boy smiled, locking his fawn brown eyes with the blonde's. "Baby …" he shouted excited, looking back at Dean.  
"Yes Seth, Roman has a baby now." Dolph smiled effected by his son's endless joy.  
"I think he asks if he can touch Dean.", the blonde faced Roman, while Seth repeated himself over and over again.  
"Do you want to stroke over Dean's hair, Seth?", the Samoan asked and if possible the boy's brown eyes became even wider, nodding in excitement. But before Seth reached out for Dean's small head, the two-toned boy turned around to his parents, like he wanted to ask for permission.  
"Of course you can, honey.", Lana smiled, coming closer to also take a look at the baby boy.

"S-Soft …", Seth noticed open-mouthed, like he wasn't believing his own fingertips, while he kept on stroking over Dean's dirty blond hair. First the smaller boy had fallen into a frozen state, when Seth's hand had touched him carefully for the first time. But the way the one year old was brushing softly through his messy hair, seemed to please Dean a lot and soon he started giggling happily inside Roman's arms.  
"You like that Dean, hun?", the Samoan smiled, relieved that his boy had relaxed so quickly under a stranger's touch, "That's Seth. I'm sure you'll get good friends."  
"F-Friends …" Seth repeated after Roman, the smile on his lips becoming even brighter. "D-Dean …" the one year old mumbled, stroking over Dean's belly like the Samoan had done it before, much to the baby boys pleasure.  
"D-d-d-d- …", the dirty blonde boy babbled, wiggling happily with his short arms.  
"Aww he's really cute.", Lana said, remembering how adorable Seth already had been in Dean's age. Then she laughed, reading the saying on the boy's bodysuit. _If your daddy doesn't have a beard, you have two mums.  
_ "That really suits him." Lana giggled and the Samoan chuckled, when he realized what she meant.  
"I saw it in that shop and just had to buy it."

"A foster father." Surprise lay in the Russian's voice, when she had heard Dean's story from her husband, "How come you never told us about it?" There was no reproach in her words, only curiosity.  
"I-It all happened s-so fast …" Roman laughed nervously, "I-I literally became his father o-overnight … I-I don't even h-have a bed for him y-yet …"His last word reminded him about how much he actually was pushed for time.  
"Damn it." The tall man cursed, after he had taken a quick look on his watch. _05.00 pm  
_ "I gotta go guys. There're still a lot of things I have to get for Dean before the shops close." Roman said, with a hectic look in his eyes.  
"Wait, the bed thing was no joke?", Dolph asked a bit shocked, regretting his question instantly, when he saw the embarrassed look on his neighbor's face.  
"N-No …"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked this kind a cute update. (I bet Seth's apperance this way, surprised one or two :P *heheh*)**

 **So what do you think will trigger Dolph question now? Will he get out of this uncomfortable situation again XD?**

 **I see you in the reviews *kiss***


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys :)!**

 **First of all, thank you so much for your patience! I really appreciate it and I know! ... Updates are going so slow right now. :/  
I'm really sorry for this delay and I'm well aware of the fact that you had to wait for this almost 2 month now*shaking head sadly***

 **Unfortunatly it's pretty hard lately, reconcile everything. School and pratical work, writing documents (graded) and my extra jobs ... it's pretty crazy right now, avoiding me from writing ... and since it's winter here, and really dark ... I also find it really hard to motivate myself for doing this ... :(**

 **So again! I'm really really sorry and it means a lot to me that you didn't give up on reading my stories yet.  
A huge thanks to all of you who always take the time and leave me a review! They're so nice and really make me happy!**

* * *

"No no, that's not what I meant.", the blonde quickly explained, "We actually have a spare bed."  
"Yes.", his wife agreed, "Seth just turned one and we decided that it's time for him to get a new bed."  
"F-Fire …" Their boy – who was now in Lana's arms – shouted proudly, while he pretended to drive a car, "Brum …Brum …"  
"It looks like the car of a fire worker.", Dolph translated for Roman, lovingly stroking over his son's head, "He already adores it."  
"Did you hear that Seth?", the Russian asked, causing the boy to stop driving his fire truck and face her, "Dean doesn't have the luck to have such a nice bed like you." The two-toned boy had fallen silent looking over to the baby boy.  
"Dean …", he said pointing at him with his small finger.  
"Yes honey. Dean doesn't have a bed to sleep in yet. Do you think we can give him your old bed? You know the one which became too small for you?"  
"S-Small …" Seth repeated his mother, pointing at Dean once more.  
"Yes, it would fit Dean just perfectly." Lana instantly understood her son.  
"S-S-chare …" The one year old stuttered, twisting in his mother's arms.  
"You want to share it with him? That's nice.", Lana smiled, putting Seth down, who immediately started pulling her towards their house.  
"Bed … bed …" He shouted on the way to the front door, leaving his mother no choice, but to walk him into his room in the first floor.

xxx

"Man, thank you so much.", Roman pulled his neighbor in a tight embrace.  
"You're welcome Roman.", Dolph laughed, wanting to pull away, but the Samoan didn't let him.  
"No, I mean this from the bottom of my heart.", Roman murmured, thinking about all the stuff his neighbor not just lent him, but also helped to install everywhere, "I don't know how I can thank you for all of this."  
"It's okay Roman.", the blonde said, friendly patting the tall man's back, "Like I said, Seth is either already too old, or too big for these things, so why not helping out a good friend with them?"  
When Roman finally let go, Dolph turned over to Seth - who was now in his mother's arms again – lovingly stroking over his two-toned hair.  
"It was a pleasure, to all of us.", Lana smiled, while she was tightening the grip around her son, who once again had leant over to have a better look on Dean, sleeping peacefully in his new baby cup.  
Carefully Roman had lifted Seth's old baby cup back up, which – much to the Samoan's surprise – his baby boy had quickly accepted, as long as Roman wasn't moving too far away from Dean's reach. That would make things like shopping so much easier from now, especially because Dolph had showed him how to install the cup as a seat inside his car.  
"S-chare …", Seth repeated himself from before, still not able to pronounce the word right, but everybody knew what he meant.  
"Thanks for sharing Seth.", Roman addressed the boy directly, "Dean is really happy about his new bed and also your old toys will bring him lots of fun. Oh and by the way, you're always welcomed to come over and play."  
"B-blay?", Seth instantly repeated, gesturing his mother that he wanted to be put down _right now._  
"Oh no sweetheart, it's already too late for today. Maybe tomorrow …", Lana tried to calm the excited one year old, who was now standing on his own two feet.  
"That's a good idea.", the Samoan said, realizing how late it already was, "Pay us a visit tomorrow afternoon."  
" 'morrow.", Seth tried to repeat Roman's words happily, before he waved him goodbye.  
"See you tomorrow." The tall man smiled, waiting until the family had left through the front yard, before he closed the door.  
Then he threw a careful look into Dean's new chosen cave, just too find his boy still fast asleep. As soft-footed as possible on the creaking floor Roman made his way to the couch, where the Samoan quietly put the cup down on the table, before he let himself fall down on the pillows.  
 _Man, was he exhausted. As cute as kids were, they also needed a lot of attention, not to forget about all the responsibilities coming along with them._  
Roman bore down a groan, when he stretched himself on the couch, realizing that this was the first time since twelve hours he was able to place himself into a laying position. _Just a few minutes of rest_ , Roman thought, spreading on the pillows. He would have turned the TV on as well, if the Samoan hadn't risk waking Dean with it. So he decided to just close his eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence. But before Roman knew what was happening he had fallen into a tight sleep, following his baby boy into the land of dreams.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!  
I also want to give out a special thanks here to my dear friend Dory, who's aways there for me! She always helps me, whether  
I'm in battle with gramma rules (AGAIN) or I just need some inspiring words ... Dory's always there for me. Thank you so much *heart*  
**

 **About my other open stories:  
Guys, don't think I forgot about _Kiss i_ _t all better_ and the promised sequel for _Just a little fight (_ the thunderstorm story). I'm working on it!  
I also have still a Diva request and Y2AJ request open.  
I can't tell you when, but I promise, they'll definitly coming!  
Thanks again for yall of you're patience guys *hug* I'm trying not to disappoint you.**

 **With that said ... I wish everybody a nice weekend.  
I see you in the reviews :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys,**

 **I know it's been a while ... but I try my best to accommmondate a number of things at the same time ... so updates are really slow now. I'm sorry.**

 **But now enough said ;). Have fun with the new chapter :***

* * *

An unpleased scream startled Roman out of his sleep. He had been sleeping so tightly that Dean's loud crying almost threw the Samoan from the couch. Hectically his widen eyes scanned the dark room for any sources of danger, until Roman had regained his composure, understanding what was going on.  
"Shshsh …", the tall man tried to calm the boy, "What's wrong Dean?" He quickly had faced the upset boy inside the baby cup, causing Dean's screaming to ease instantly.  
"Shshsh … it's okay …"Roman carefully unbuckled the safety belt around the boy's chest, lifting Dean into his arms.  
"D-d-d-d- …", the boy whimpered heartbreakingly, while he was grabbing hold of the Samoan's shirt, pulling himself as close as possible to Roman's chest, just like he wanted to make sure the tall man's heart was still beating.  
"Shhh … where you afraid?", the Samoan whispered sympathetically. Dean's face was deep red from his breathtaking crying and Roman realized that he must have been screaming since a while now.  
"Shhh … everything's alright ... Daddy was just pretty tired." He tightened the comforting embrace around the sobbing boy, understanding that him - not reacting to the boy at all - must have scared Dean a lot.  
"Shhh … Daddy's okay …" Carefully Roman started rocking Dean against his broad left shoulder. "You're okay … Everything's alright." The tall man kept on whispering into his boy's ear, feeling Dean's tiny fingers clinging tightly to Roman's shirt.

"D-d-d-d … mnun … nmnun …", the boy cried loudly, while his mouth was opening and closing widely, during Dean's search for something to suck on, "unhnum … mnuhmn …"  
Roman's look quickly moved over to the clock, almost smacking his palm against his forehead, when he realized that it already was a quarter to nine.  
"Man!", the Samoan cursed loudly, jumping up from the couch, Dean still safely inside his arms. "Stupid, stupid me …", he mumbled quickly making his way into the kitchen.  
"Shhh …", Roman whispered and took the dummy from the corridor table – which his neighbor had found wrapped in their store cupboard and had made him as a gift – carefully putting it into Dean's open mouth, "… shhh … it's okay Dean." He kept on rocking Dean soothingly inside his arms, making sure the dummy wasn't falling out again, "Daddy finally got that you're hungry."  
"Mnunmunm …", the boy seemed to agree with tears in his eyes, while his tongue started exploring the sucker inside his mouth.  
"Shhh … don't cry baby boy …"Roman whispered soothingly. The Samoan covered Dean's head with soft kisses, while he was rocking him comforting against his broad shoulder, when the boy's crying became louder again, realizing that the dummy in his mouth wasn't something to eat.  
"Shhh … your milk's almost ready Dean …", Roman whispered sympathetically, signing in relief, when the water boiler finally switched off with a quiet clicking noise.

xxx

"Does that taste good huh?", Roman smiled at Dean, who was laying safely in the crook of his left arm, peacefully sucking on the bottle in the Samoan's hand.  
"Urghnmm ...", the boy grunted in agreement, trying to capture the bottle with his own tiny fingers.

Roman had sat down in an armchair, making Dean ready for the first night inside his new bed. It accidently was as blue as the Samoan soon wanted to paint Dean's bed room and for a moment Roman thought that maybe there did exist something like fate in this world.  
"Easy, easy Dean or you gonna choke on it some time ..." And just like Roman had seen it coming, Dean started coughing loudly. Quickly the tall man straighten him up against his shoulder, carefully hitting the boy's small back.  
"What did I just tell you?", the Samoan murmured slightly concerned, when Dean started crying, spitting out some of the milk.  
"Shhh, it's okay. Your milk's right here. Just don't drink so fast this time. Otherwise you'll get stomach aches." Roman took the towel from his shoulder and softly wiped the boy's face clean, before he laid him back down, continuing with the predator feeding. Thankfully Lana had added some more towels to the Samoan's collection, otherwise he would have ran out of dish towels, before he could have said knife.

"Okay, which one do we put on now …?", Roman mumbled to himself. He had carried the satisfied boy over to the baby changing table - Dolph and the Samoan had installed a few hours ago – and had put a new diaper on him.  
A grin came upon his lips, when he searched through the pack of body suits, lying next to Dean, before the tall man grabbed one he had gotten from Dolph as well.  
" _Does your daddy even lift?_ ", The Samoan read out loud the saying on top of it and laughed when he remembered his neighbor telling him that Seth had been able to wear this one only a couple of times, before he had grown out of the body suit already.  
"It looks good on you.", Roman chuckled after he had closed it, noticing that the body suit seemed to fit his boy just perfectly.  
"Uuhhaaww ...", Dean yawned widely, telling the Samoan that he couldn't care less, because all he wanted to do right now was sleep.  
"Oh, so sleepy …", the tall man kissed his forehead lovingly, before he lifted Dean back up into his arms, "Time to go to bed …"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. I really appreciate it :).  
I hope this little bit sweetened your day, like it mine. :)**

 **I see you in the reviews :D.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! :D**

 **I'm back! Right on time for the new year! 2018!*party*  
I know this is a really late present for x-mas ... but during moving into my new flat and all, I unfortunatly didn't make it earlier ...  
That's why this won't be the only upload for today!**

 **Yes, guys! (And especially you** **Syaz705, who is so into the Y2AJ pairing (like me ;D)). It'll be a double uploade today with a phobic-story, too ;).  
So make sure that all of you, who are into drama/hurt/comfort to pay it a visit and let me know what you think :D.  
**

 **But now I wish you lots of fun with the latest baby-segment 3**

* * *

Lullaby and good night,  
you are daddy's delight.

I'll protect you from any harm,  
and you'll fall asleep in my arm.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes,  
have nice dreams with fireflies.

I'm right beside you  
have no fear  
I sent some guarding angles, they are near.

Roman quietly hummed the melody of the lullaby, hearing how Dean's breathing slowly became deeper.  
"Sleep my baby boy.", the Samoan whispered, while the feeling of endless happiness was floating his body, "I love you Dean." He carefully laid the small boy down into his baby blue bed, breathing a lovingly kiss on his forehead.  
 _He really is the cutest, when he's fast asleep, sucking peacefully on his little thumb_ …, the tall man thought with a smile, … _but wait …_  
"Where did it go ...?", Roman murmured to himself searching for the dummy, which must have gone lost on the way to the bed, "There it is." Softly the tall man put the dummy back into Dean's mouth - replacing the boy's thumb with it - before he gently wrapped his baby boy into his blue blanket.  
"Sweet dreams.", Roman smiled quietly and switched on a nightlight, flooding Dean's room with a thousand of shining stars. Then he took the second piece of the baby phone next to the boy's bed and left the room on tiptoes. But not without throwing another lovingly look on his slightly snorting three months old.  
Leaving the door ajar, Roman once more reminded himself that he soon - after these first crazy days finally would be over - had to find a way to show Dolph and Lana his gratefulness for lending ... well more giving him all these baby stuff as a present.

Roman actually should have done some more planning for the next day, before going to bed. Especially because the clock was only showing 10.00 pm and Mrs. Carter might be there and ready for action already tomorrow. But the tall man was even too tired to change clothes – let alone writing a list for tomorrow's duties – after he somehow had managed to drag himself into the bedroom, letting his body fall heavily onto the mattress. Roman didn't even bother throwing the blanket over himself, before his eyes fell shut and in a matter of minutes the Samoan slept like a log.

xxx

"UUHHAAAAHHH!"  
The deafening scream ripped Roman out of his deep sleep, causing the Samoan to almost fall out of his bed.  
"UUUHHHAAARRGGHHH!"  
Roman needed a moment to realize that the screaming was actually coming from the baby phone, which the Samoan was still holding tightly inside his hand. He threw a quick look on his alarm clock – _midnight,_ he had slept only two hours – before the tall man jumped out of bed, almost falling over his own shoes on the way to Dean's room.

"Shhhh what's wrong baby boy?", Roman asked a little out of breath - from his run- while he gently was taking the crying boy out of his bed.  
"Uhhnngghh.", Dean sobbed a bit more quiet, obviously glad to see the Samoan, before he started screaming once more.  
"Oh so upset …", Roman whispered sympathetically, carefully lying the boy down into his right arm, while the tall man was pressing soft kisses on Dean's forehead.  
"Shshsh … it's okay …" The tall man murmured, starting to rock the boy soothingly.

xxx

"UUHHHAARRGGHH!", Dean kept on weeping bitterly neither accepting the drinking bottle nor his dummy from Roman's hand.  
"Oh, my pour baby …", the Samoan tried to calm him, watching in concern how Dean's head was more and more resembling a fiery tomato.  
 _What was it? What could it be that woke his baby boy in the middle of the night, causing him to cry so loudly? Was it his diaper?,_ Roman bothered his head about the reason for all of this, _… but he couldn't smell anything … Was Dean in pain?_

And the Samoan was proved to be right, because when he carefully laid Dean down on the changing table, the tall man indeed found the diaper empty, but the boy's stomach was grumbling evilly beneath Roman's gentle touch.  
"Does your little tummy hurt Dean?", he asked sympathetically, earning a whimper from the boy, when Roman carefully palpated Dean's bloated stomach.  
"Oww, yes it does.", Roman murmured understanding, carefully taking the crying boy back into his arms.  
"Shhh yes, yes … daddy knows …", he soothingly started rocking Dean against his shoulder, while the Samoan was trying to find something useful about stomach aches in the internet. " … shhh … daddy will do something about it any minute …", Roman whispered comforting, scrolling feverish through the websites on his smart phone.

* * *

 **Hmmm ... what could that be ?  
I'm curious :D, let me know what you think ;).  
**

 **See you soon (planing on uploading weekly, so next monday)**

 **Liz**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **First of all, I want to thank you all for your patience *heart*. You've been so great the last months and I am really greatful to have such a supporting community behind my back.  
Second of all, I passed all my exams and that means **__**BIG NEWS**_ _ **about update frequenzes and uploads of new content!**_

 _ **But more about that, after the latest chapter. Please enjoy your weekly dose of baby Dean, you all deserve it *heart*.**_

* * *

… stomach aches are typical in the age of one until three months. Especially boys are affected by the painful cramps and your baby boy might have them every night.  
When the cramps still appear regularly after your baby turned four months old, please talk to your podiatrist to exclude gastritis.

"Great …", Roman groaned, when he had finished reading the article on his phone, still trying to comfort his boy in any possible way.  
"Shhh, it's okay buddy …", he lovingly kissed Dean's hair, " … your fennel tea is ready in a sec."

"Uhhrggnn …", the boy moaned, when Roman carefully put the sucker in Dean's mouth and the three months old started drinking. First it seemed to be the new taste in Dean's mouth, causing the boy to keep on sipping. But after some time the warm tea showed first effects and Dean already began to relax, while he was drinking the rest of the warming liquid.

"Good boy …", Roman softly breathed a kiss on the boy's forehead, putting the empty bottle aside.  
"Mnmnmn …", Dean smacked sleepy, while his eyes were about to fall shut again and the three month old cuddled closer against the tall man's chest.  
"Much better …", the black haired man murmured and a faint smile appeared on Roman's lips, when he softly stroked his exhausted boy to sleep, "Let's get you back in bed …"

The whole situation must have cost Dean a lot of strength, because they didn't even made it into the boy's room. Before Dean already had drifted off again, peacefully fisting the tall man's shirt in his tiny right hand. Just like he was making sure his new daddy wasn't going anywhere.

"Good night Dean.", Roman yawned, when tiredness outran him as well and the tall man somehow had managed to free himself from Dean's tight grip, without waking his little boy.  
"Sweet dreams …", he whispered, breathing a lovingly kiss on Dean's forehead. Then Roman made sure Dean's blue blanket was tightly wrapped around him, before the tall man left the room quietly.

xxx

Roman startled out of his sleep. The sun had already risen – glaring painfully into his sleepy eyes – when the black haired man hectically checked the time on his alarm clock. 08.00 am.  
"Shhhh-!", Roman stopped himself - before the swear word could fully leave his mouth - knowing that he soon had to learn to guard his own tongue. Since he now had a babbling boy, who was trying to repeat every single word after him.  
"Is it that late already?!" He jumped out of bed - leaving it in a total mess – while the tall man was trying to find a clean and ironed shirt inside his closet.

Quickly Roman threw the old one – which had gotten a few more spots since Dean's latest meal at 03.00 am – into the bathroom. At the same time he was trying to hop into his jeans, almost falling down the stairs on his way to Dean.  
A little out of breath - but finally completely dressed - Roman entered the boy's room, slowly approaching Dean's bed to not frighten his peaceful sleeping son. For a moment he just stood there and watched him - sleeping like an angle - turning all stress, Roman had felt before, into endless happiness.

"Good morning …", the tall man whispered - after he finally had managed to break free from the boy's adorable sight – gently stroking Dean's warm cheek.  
"… time to wake up …", Roman smiled, feeling how the boy was immediately reacting to his soft touch, by cuddling closer.  
Just by accident the tall man's look fell on his watch and Roman remembered the time pressure they actually were under.  
Damn it! ,the tall man cursed silently, before he quickly picked the yawning boy up into his arms, feeling bad for the roughly waking.  
"I'm sorry buddy …", he apologized, grabbing everything he needed for a diaper change and a new bodysuit. Before he quickly carried Dean downstairs. " … but we're a bit under time pressure …" He checked his watch. 08.15 am, so only 15 minutes left until their doctor's appointment, which Roman had made the other day. Before Dolph had helped him to install all this new stuff in Dean's room.  
"Oh F- …", the tall man hissed, running a hand over his face, " … and you didn't even have breakfast yet." Roman sprinted into the kitchen – the boy still safely against his chest – and switched on the water boiler, while he was busy with Dean's dirty diaper.

"D-d-d-d- …", the boy babbled happily on the kitchen island, while he was watching the tall man with his big baby blue eyes; obviously knowing that it would be feeding time soon.  
"Oh, you like it when daddy's stressed out?" Roman wiped the sweat off of his forehead and put the smelly diaper aside, before he slightly tickled the boy's belly.  
Dean answered him with a loud squeak. He was trying to reach the tall man's black hair, while Roman was fixing the new diaper around the boy's waist. Then Roman quickly dressed Dean in his new bodysuit, almost putting it on the wrong way.  
"You think that's funny-?", Roman asked the giggling boy, but was interrupted by the clicking noise of the water boiler.

"Here we go …", the black haired man murmured. He was concentrating on mixing milk powder and hot water together with a spoon, while trying to button the lower end of Dean's bodysuit with his other hand.  
"Okay buddy, time to leeeave.", the tall man said hectically – leaving the kitchen as it was – when he realized that it already was 08.20 am. Roman quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket from the closet, trying to put them on, while Dean was peacefully drinking his milk in his arm.  
" Oh yes!", Roman suddenly shouted with great presents of mind, "Your vitamin pills ..." He quickly ran back into the kitchen – dressed with only one shoe – and mixed the milk with Dean's medicine.

As quickly as his boy always was, Dean had emptied the bottle within minutes – just when Roman had finished dressing as well – leaving the tall man confident that they would be able to set off at 08.25 am.  
Calculating their ride to the doctor's, together with traffic - probably ten minutes travel time – Roman concluded a delay of five minutes.  
That wasn't that great for their first visit – since everybody knows, the first impression counts the most - but it also wouldn't mean the end of the world …, Roman thought, ready to open the front door, when the bell rang and he heard Mrs. Carter's voice – from outside – making the disaster complete.

* * *

 _ **The Big News:**_

As I already announced, I am done with school now!  
That gave me the time to create a place, especially for _you_ guys: **_The Rainbow Universe_**

 _You always dreamed about_ _ **regular updates**_ _of your_ _ **favorite stories**_ _?_ _ **Every month**_ _, maybe_ _ **every second week**_ _?  
Or you always wanted to be able to __**download them**_ _, so you can_ _ **print them out**_ _?_

The new **_Rainbow Universe_** website makes this - and so much more - possible.

 **Sign in** and become a member of _**The Rainbow Universe**_ now, to stay updated about the **latest published chapters**!

www.  
lizstorywriter.  
wixsite.  
com/  
the-  
rainbowflower ( **Put all in a line** (without any blanks in between) **and you'll get the link** ) _I'm really sorry, fanfiction doesn't let me present the link, in another way, to you :(_

Go on **my profil** (Rainbowflower333) to **learn more** about the project. Since the **link** on there **doesn't seem to work!** Please make sure to **send** me a _**PM** _ to get the **link directly from me** :)! Thank you *heart*


End file.
